The Warrior And The Lady
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Erebor is reclaimed, Thorin is king, and all is well in Bilbo Baggins world. After going home and settling for a year, he decides to go back. And this time, he takes his excitable and sweet loving sister. She has never left the Shire and she certainly hasn't met any dwarves. And as she soon will learn, Dwares are just as passionate as they are hard headed. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins watched his little sister as she puttered around his house, gathering the last few things for their trip. She had been busy yesterday and all morning preparing and packing and re-packing, making sure not a thing was forgotten.

"I've got out packs and our bedrolls, our medicine kit, pots and pans, dried food and jarred food..." Bilbo crossed his arms and smiled at the younger and smaller hobbit. He was very excited to be making this journey with her.

The last time he had been on this trail was also the time time he had seen Erebor or Thorin. And now, he was going back and bringing his baby sister with him.

"Make sure you bring a map." He had not told her that they would be travelling by giant eagle, as he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Plus, he had gotten quite a mischevious streak and wanted to play a harmful joke on the lass.

"Do you think we'll have any spot of trouble after we leave? You know from Lobelia?" Bilbo was just as annoyed with her, and he was with the whole lot of dirty hobbits who'd taken half his things.

"This time I will lock it up tight, and no one will enter." He had a determined look on his face and nodded towards the new locks he had put in.

"Oh Bilbo I'm so excited! Seeing the great city of Erebor and meeting Thorin! Oh I feel like I know him already!" For all her charm and beauty, Bilbo was puzzled as to why his sister hadn't settled with a man. She was certainly charming and pretty enough, and she was beyond an excellent baker. But still, despite the offers she had gotten, she had turned them all down.

"Are you ready? We'll be late." A small gasp had met his ears and as he looked for his sister, another grasp met his ears. He walked away from the kitchen and towards the entrance of their home.

There, his pretty sister stood, bent over as she grabbed one of Smaug's claws. She held it in her hand and ran her fingers over the smooth, and very sharp, claw.

"That belonged to Smaug. The terrible and horrifying dragon. I fought him you know." He had told his baby sister this once before, but he often enjoyed telling her these stories. He liked reliving his adventures. They were, of course, some of the greatest moments of his life.

"My dear Bilbo, we must hurry. Thorin is expecting you very soon." Bilbo smiled at the wizard who had popped his head in. He gave both Bilbo and his sister a smile.

"Hello Gandalf!" She dropped the claw and closed the lid of the chest. She grabbed her bags and slung one over shoulder, and handed bilbo the other.

"We are riding then? Ponies?" Bilbo was aware of the look he was getting from Gandalf. He smiled cheekily in return and left his house, locking the doors tightly after him.

"Event better, my dear hobbit. And much quicker." Bilbo watched as his sister tilted her head and then slowly looked up to the blue sky.

"Our companions are here." Amazement filled her blue eyes as the eagles had landed.

"Eagles?" Bilbo fondly touched one of their beaks and then climbed onto its back. He watched as his sister, his sweet, beautiful, charming sister climbed on an eagle in front of him; the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

I'm torn between making this a Dwalin/OC, Bofur/OC, or Thorin/OC fanfic. So I'm creating a poll. So please go and vote, or review and vote! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Cora May Pearl Took-Baggins was reading in her brothers sitting room when he entered with a large grin on his face, and a bag in his hand. He sat across from her and patiently waited for her to finish the page she was on.

"Yes bilbo?" She placed the book down and gave her brother her full attention. Whatever he wanted to say to her, it must've been something exciting.

"We're going on a trip. We're going to go to see Erebor." Cora couldn't stop the ear to ear smile from forming on her pretty face.

"Erebor, you say?" With a nod from her brother, Cora stood and began a flurry of packing and planning, talking all the while.

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow morning, Cora!" Still that didn't stop the pretty hobbit from starting the packing, and it certainly didn't stop her from talking.

"I cannot wait bilbo! I am so excited to see the city I've heard so much about!" Cora walked back into the room only to see Bilbo smile when she smiled. He loved his sister and couldn't wait to share his journey with her; share what stories couldn't.

Cora knew her brother had definitely changed from his quest, and while it was dangerous and taxing on him, she was sure he had changed for the better.

"You're more adventurous now, Bilbo. You aren't as homely as other hobbits anymore. You enjoy travel and the company of people besides Hobbits. It's a wonderful change." She was still talking as she moved from room to room; grabbing this and that.

"We're on an adventure!"

* * *

Cora May Pearl Took-Baggins stood wide eyed in front of one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. She could not believe that someplace like this could exist.

"It's like something out of a dream!" She stood in the front courtyard of Rivendell, stunned.

Rivendell, with its towering trees and roaring waterfalls, slow brooks and creeks, and fast rivers, was soemthing out of a dream. And Cora was sure that she was dreaming. Even as Bilbo was chattering on beside her, she was sure she was dreaming.

"It's beautiful..." She turned to her brother and shared a smile with him, almost unable to contain her excitement.

"It is beautiful. I had the same look when I first saw Rivendell." Cora, as if suddenly aware of her wind-blown hair, and slightly dusty dress, started furiously working to right it. Her hands flew to her hair to pat down the wild blonde curls, and then they reached her dress.

She tugged and pat at her dress, smoothing down the creases and wiping off the dirt. She knew Bilbo was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, and he was probably signalling for her to calm down, but she couldn't. She was too excited and all too aware that she would be very underdressed to meet elves.

"Cora! You look fine! Now stop fidgeting!" Cora sighed and let her hands fall back down to her sides. She always fidgeted when she was nervous. She couldn't help it.

"Mithrandir! We weren't expecting to see you so soon!" Cora had to tilt her head almost all the way up to see the dark haired elf that was standing before them.

"Lord Elrond, it is good to see you again my friend." The pair of them exchanged pleasantries, and then she felt the elf's eyes on her.

"This is master Baggins sister, Cora Baggins." As Gandalf introduced her to the elf, she felt her nervousness dissipating. And all that was left was excitement.

"Hello Miss Cora. Welcome to Rivendell. Your brother must be on his way to visit Thorin." Cora nodded, almost too stunned by the beauty of Elrond, and Rivendell, to speak.

"It is a beautiful city. I've never seen anything like it. It's absolutely perfect here!" Lord Elrond gave the hobbit a smile and then stepped aside, his arm outstretched towards the stairs.

"You are welcome to stay here for the night to gather your energy again, before you leave for Erebor in the morning." Cora shared a smile with her brother and then followed him and Gandalf up the stairs.

Her eyes were wandering groom hall to hall and from nook and cranny to other nooks and cranny's. The architect of the elves was outstanding. She couldn't believe her eyes at moments

"This is so..." She felt her breath being taken away. She heard her brothers small laugh from in front of her.

"Just wait until you see Erebor." Cora smiled wide. She stepped in time with her brother and hooked her arm through his.

"Tell me all about it Bilbo. I love hearing your stories. I'm sure Erebor is perfect."

* * *

Cora stood outside of the gates of Rivendell with her pack on her back and her eyes turned back. The stay in Rivendell was nothing but splendid and relaxing, but she was most excited to see Erebor.

From what she had heard from Bilbo, and from what bilbo had heard from the dwarves, Erebor was a beautiful and bright city. Even though it was in the side of a mountain.

"Thank you for the stay, Lord Elrond. Your city is truly spectacular. I felt so welcomed." Cora gave him a smile and then, as her brother had done before, she climbed onto the back of one of the giant eagles.

"May the remainder of your journey be smooth." Cora sat behind her brother on the eagle and clenched her eyes tight as the eagle started to fly. The motion gave her butterflies and the height made her heart race.

"Look, Cora! Look at the rivers!" Cora gripped the feathers, hoping she wouldn't hurt the eagle. She slowly leaned over and watched the river flow from Rivendell before curving and disappearing out of her sight.

Cora wouldn't deny that the land was beautiful, absolutely stunning, but she was aware of the dangers as well. Everything that Bilbo had told her, from the funny and joyous moments to the dangerous, were replaying in her head.

" _That is where we ran into the Stone Giants. And in that mountain is the Goblin King. And after that..."_ Cora touched her brothers arm, causing him to jump and jolt.

"Are you okay Bilbo? With everything that had happened..." Bilbo looked back at her and smiled, although there was something hidden beneath his hazel eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry. Enjoy the views." Cora wouldn't tell Bilbo, and she wouldn't let him know, but she noticed he was different. Aside from being more adventurous and more outspoken, there was something darker. Something came back with him, soemthing he would never speak of; at least not to her.

"Are you..." She jerked as his head snapped back into her direction and his voice took a dark turn.

"I am fine, Cora. Stop asking." She didn't miss his hand sneaking into his pocket and she didn't miss the relieved sigh leaving his lips.

'Something different indeed. Something dark.'

* * *

New chapter! Thanks for reading this story! I appreciate it! Next chapters will be longer!

So far the poll is at: Thorin: 2 , Bofur: 2 , Fili or Kili 1. So the next chapter or the chapter after that, the love choice will be decided! Keep voting!

Thanks to the reviewers:

sugarbee25

MissCallaLilly

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Celestial-Maiden703

Dantae Ophydain

Inuchic17

MissCallaLilly

boompje77

docdwerg

fairyprincess91

georgiaLOVESturtles

vballrocks9

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Celestial-Maiden703

Dantae Ophydain

Thilbo4Ever

georgiaLOVESturtles

sugarbee25


	3. Chapter 3

Cora looked down when Bilbo told her to, at what he called Mirkwood. He said it was a dangerous and dark forest that almost had them all killed. Cora squinted her eyes, unsure if what she was seeing, what was she thought she saw.

"Are those...spider webs?" At the mention of the webs, she saw her brother tense. Whether it was because of the webs or something else, something he never spoke of, she couldn't be sure.

"Thise woods are dangerous. And the elven king there, he is not the most reasonable of elves. Nothing like Lord Elrond." She listened carefully to his words, and then her eyes were directed up.

There it stood. Tall and foreboding, solitary and strong. The Lonely Mountain. She looked at it in amazement. It was more than she could ever imagine. The stories that bilbo had told her, they hadn't done the Lonely Mountain justice.

"That's it? Bilbo! It's amazing! Look at it!" She grabbed his arm and squeezed. She couldn't contain her excitement at seeing the mountain. It was beautiful and dangerous, and so wonderful.

"That's where Erebor lies. In the Lonley Mountain." Bilbo began to spurt off a story of his time in the lonely mountain, but Cora wasn't listening.

She was focused on the mountain they were approaching. She had wanted to see the mountain since she began hearing of his stories. Everything Bilbo had said, every story and every memory he shared was like her own. Only now she got a chance to see it herself.

"...and the I left." Cora had tuned out the whole story Bilbo had told her, and normally she would've felt bad, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel bad because the moment she started to, the descended upon the city of Dale.

* * *

Cora stood beside Bilbo in the market of Dale, surprised by how much life there was, despite the city not being fully rebuilt. There was still markings of war. Broken and marred buildings were very present amongst the ones that were fixed.

And still, there was a lot of life in the city. There were tradesman and blacksmiths, bakers and seamstresses. There were a few dwarves mixed among the humans, and among the humans there were even less elves.

"This is the city of Dale. I passed through on my way back from Erebor. The Lord Of The town is a man named Bard. He helped us escape from Mirkwood and hid us in barrels to get us until laketown. We were covered in fish." Cora covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her snickers.

"Fish? That's...less than pleasant." Her brother smiled beside her and began walking. She followed him closely, only stopping when he did.

"This is where he lives now." Cora looked at the house in front of her. It was in better shape than most of the houses and buildings around it, but it still wasn't in the best shape.

"Are you going to visit him?" Cora looked at her brother. His brown curly hair was slightly unruly as of late, and although he tried, he couldn't seem to get it under contour, unless he cut it. And his hazel eyes, while they were still light and held happiness, she could see a sort of darkeness in them. Something he would not speak about.

"No. We will keep going to Erebor. We are close enough now that we could walk and be there shortly." Cora nodded and when Bilbo turned away, she gave one last look at the house. She saw a curtain move followed a brown haired girl waving. Cora waved back, flashed a smile and then turned away herself.

"Do they know we're coming? To Erebor? Thorin right? He's the king?" She stepped in time with Bilbo, her arms stretching high above her head, before they dropped back to her side.

"A few of them know we're going. Thorin doesn't." Cora raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

"From what I know of Thorin, I really don't think he likes surprises Bilbo." She heard Bilbo snort and then chuckle softly.

"No he really doesn't." Bilbo looked at her and stopped walking. He stopped her from walking, grabbing her arms and holding them.

"Thank you for taking this trip with me." Cora wrapped her arms around Bilbo and gave him a short but tight aqueeze.

"I should be thanking you Bilbo. Thank you for letting me come on this journey. And for telling me all the stories you have. I understand why you didn't want me to come with you the first time. And...I'm honestly glad I wasn't there the first time the dwarves visited. I couldn't imagine!" Cora laughed and then started walking again, bilbo following very shortly behind.

"They nearly destroyed the house! They almost broke all the dishes! And they are all the food! All of it! The pantry was empty!" Cora smiled. This was one of her favourite stories.

Although she knew if she were in Bilbo's shoes, in that situation, she would've lost her temper and patience too. But hearing about the stories, made her laugh. Hearing about what her brother went through.

"Oh Bilbo! Just look at it! The closer we get the more beautiful it becomes!" If Cora had thought Rivendell, with its waterfalls and towering trees was beautiful, than the Lonely Mountainf, and surely Erebor, would be something from heaven.

"This whole place it's just...wow." Bilbo didn't say anything to her, but he nodded and continued walking.

"It'll be nice not having to fight a dragon to get inside. Did I tell ever tell you about the time I had to sneak in? He said he could smell the dwarves from outside the mountain. Smell them! Ha! That's just a testament to how pungent their odour can be." For all his complaining about the dwarves, Cora knew there was a special place in his heart for them.

To Bilbo, this was his single greatest adventure that he would ever be on. And Cora knew it. She loved that Bilbo wanted to share his stories, she loved that he had a life-changing experience.

"They can smell that bad hey?" She laughed softly as Bilbo went on telling another Tory about trolls cooking dwarves over a campfire.

By the time they had reached the gates, Cora felt like her lungs were going to explode. She had never laughed that hard at the expense of another, but from Bilbo's stories, she couldn't help it.

"They really said that? That they had the biggest parasites?" She could see Bilbo laughing beside her, and then slowly his laughter died. His eyes moved from hers towards the repaired gates of Erebor.

Cora's eyes moved as well, and then they widened as a grin worked its way onto her face.

"Erebor."

* * *

This is a shorter chapter but the next one is where Cora actually enters Erebor. And...The poll results so far are: Thorin: 6 Bofur: 2 Fili or Kili: 2. This will be the last chance to vote! Either by reviewing or by the poll! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers so far:

sugarbee25

MissCallaLilly

Guest

ValarenOfGondor

Thilbo4Ever

Celaena007

Just4Me

Thanks to the followers:

Celaena007

Celestial-Maiden703

Dantae Ophydain

FireRoseWarrior

Inuchic17

Just4Me

MissCallaLilly

SailorSedna052

Sophia Kaiba

boompje77

docdwerg

fairyprincess91

georgiaLOVESturtles

mint.m6nster

vballrocks9

xoulblade

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Celaena007

Celestial-Maiden703

Dantae Ophydain

FireRoseWarrior

SailorSedna052

Sophia Kaiba

Thilbo4Ever

georgiaLOVESturtles

janaab

mint.m6nster

sugarbee25


	4. Chapter 4

The first things Cora's eyes landed on once they reached Erebor, was a large heavy wooden door guarding the only bisisble entrance into Erebor. Then, as her eyes wandered, she saw a guards ledge where 4 imposing guards stood, axes in hands and battle armour on.

Even from the outside, the city was beautiful and mystifying. The carved stone, that Bilbo had told her was smashed and cracked, stood out from the mountain, it's designed repaired or replaced.

"Uhh...Hello. We're here to see Thorin Oakenshield. I-I'm..." Before Bilbo could finish his sentence, the gates opened. Cora looked at her brother and they slowly walked in, Bilbo first and Cora trailing behind.

"Bilbo Baggins! Back already!" A pair of dwarves greeted them as they walked inside, one having long black hair and a tattooed head, and the other wearing an odd hat.

"Dwalin! Bofur!" A smile was etched on Cora's face at the mention of the named Dwalin and Bofur. She had heard so much about all of these dwarves, it was like she knew them already.

"Our master burglar! Balin had said you would be coming..." The pair of dwarves stopped looking at Bilbo and let their eyes meet hers.

Cora cleared her throats and stepped up to meet Bilbo, and gave them a charming, warm smile. She licked her lips out of habit and started to fiddle with the side of her dress.

"And ya got yerself married?" Bofur stepped up to give a congratulatory hug to her brother, as Cora's jaw went slack.

"Married? God no! No! No im his sister. I'm his sister Cora Baggins." The two dwarves settled down, and once again turned their attention to her. Suddenly, their gazed became more scrutinizing, as if they were seeing her as a different kind of woman.

"Ya never mentioned a sister." Cora knew Dwalin as a tough and imposing warrior, with a penchant for battle axes.

According to Bilbo, he was a gruff dwarf with a short temper. But, he was also a very loyal and trustworthy friend. He had saved Bilbo more than a few times, and his loyalty to both Bilbo and Thorin was unmatched.

"About that.." Bilbo was cut off yet again, by the sounds of some shouting. Cora's eyes searched for the shouts, and her eyes landed on a group of dwarves rubbing towards them, grins on their faces.

"Our master burglar!" Dwarf after dwarf, she counted 11, came and gave him tight hugs and either picked him up, or gave him a knock on the shoulder.

Cora placed a hand over her mouth and giggled beside him. He looked rather uncomfortable with all of the sudden attention and being passed around from dwarf to dwarf. She was reminded of the story he told of the dwarves first arrival, and his annoyance at them eating his food.

"Ya married?" A dark haired, younger looking dwarf, smiled wide at Bilbo, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I did not marry! This is my sister!" All 11 sets of eyes on her. Cora felt a blush dusting her face as they all started to crowd her, minus Bofur and Dwalin.

"Kili. At your service. You're a beautiful hobbit." A kiss was placed on her hand and then he was pushed to the side by a blonde dwarf, she figured was Fili.

"Fili. Kili's older, wiser, more attractive brother. Very nice to meet you." Another kiss and another blush rising to meet her cheeks.

"Don't know why ya never mentioned your sister, Bilbo. Especially being as pretty as she was." Kili gave her another wink and Cora laughed softly.

Bilbo was right, he was a cheeky flirt. And Fili was a strong, confident prince, much like his brother, but he had an air of maturity about him. One that Kili either didn't have, or didn't bother to show.

"I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already. Let me guess your names. Don't tell me..." Cora tapped her chin with her forefinger on her right hand and stared at the dwarves in front of her.

Oin had the trumpet to hear. Oin was the healer.

Gloin had the redhair and thick red beard.

Dori was the one who loved teas, and he had salt-and-pepper hair and a kind face.

Nori was another redhead who had a penchant for stealing.

Ori was the artist and the 'young one'.

Bombur was the big one who liked to cook, with the thick braid that hung over his chest.

Bifur was the one that had the axe in his head, and Cora could see where the mark was.

Bofur she had met, he always had his hat.

Fili and Kili were the princes; Fili the blonde and Kili the raven haired one.

Dwalin was the big warrior with the tattoos, and his brother Balin...

"Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Fili and Kili, Dwalin and..." Cora frowned and looked over the dwarves. They were missing two.

"Where's Balin and Thorin? Or do I call him King Thorin?" She turned her head to look at her brother. He merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the 11 in front of them.

"Pretty lass and smart. Why'd ya hide her, Bilbo?" An arm was slung over her shoulders. Kili pulled her into his side, a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome to Erebor! The greatest Dwarvish city, ever built. And then destroyed by a dragon, and ten held by a dragon, released from the clutches of a dragon and then..." His arm was pushed off her shoulders.

"Yer gonna bore the lass to death." She felt her head turning in all different directions as she tried to keep up with the conversations between dwarves.

Finally, she gave up and decided to finally, look upon Erebor. And she was not disappointed. Erebor was everything she imagined, and more. Everything she dreamt of, everything she thought it would be like, didn't hold a candle to what it actually was.

There was obvious repairs that still had to be done, she could tell that from every where she was standing now, but it didn't take away from the beauty of the city. It added a story to its walls, one that should be told.

"We'll show ya to yer rooms and then we'll go find Thorin. He'll be mighty surprised by the visit." Cora spared a glance at her brother and silently thanked him, again, for letting her come on this journey with him.

"So Miss Cora, tell us all about our favourite hobbits sister. Why weren't ya there when we visited the house in the first place?" Cora looked to her left, Kili hooked his arm through hers, and then to the right where Fili was.

"I was visiting and helping our cousin who just had a baby. By the time I had gotten back, Bilbo was gone. There was a letter left for me, and he wrote every chance he got. Which wasn't often, but I took whatever I could get." She smiled at Kili and then Fili.

"So he kept ya locked away from a dwarf that might want to steal ya?" Cora was quickly learning that Kili, while he was a flirt, did so harmlessly. It was in his nature, she was sure, to be more of a playful and energetic dwarf. While Fili, was the more serious and relaxed dwarf; the one with more responsibilities.

"Steal me? Why I think you're trying to inflate my ego, Prince Kili!" She giggled and looked away from him, her eyes fixed on the walls of the walkway they were walking down.

The halls of Erebor, were beautiful and welcoming. The large stone walls had carved finite details at both the top and bottom. They were made of smooth stone, with a slight tinge of green. Or that may have been her eyes paying tricks on her.

"It is so beautiful here. It's just...wow. I can't believe a place like this exists. It's..." She sighed. She couldn't even find the right words to describe how amazing she felt Erebor was.

"This is your room and bilbo is right across the hall." Cora felt her right arm drop as Fili left her side and opened the door for her. Slowly Cora walked in, and dropped her bag to the floor by the door.

"It's beautiful. Thank you!" A large 4 poster bed sat against the wall, facing a lit fireplace. There was a dresser and a closet. She walked further into the room and turned, slowly, her eyes taking in every possible detail.

"You have a private bathroom off to the left. There is a bathtub there as well as anything else you would need." She stopped turning and bit her lip.

"Thank you. So much. I really can't thank you enough." She pulled Fili into s hug and then Kili.

"Really and truly, thank you. Not only for this but...you kept my brother safe. You made sure he came back to me and..." She felt her eyes watering and she sniffled. She wiped any tears before they fell and then dropped her hands.

"Thank you." The princes smiled at her and then stood aside.

"After you."

"Next stop is meeting Thorin." Cora nodded and licked her lips once more. If there was anyone she was nervous to meet, it would be Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain.

* * *

Cora saw Erebor. Cora thanked Fili and Kili for keeping her bother safe. And Cora became entranced with the beautiful city.

And the polls are in:

Thorin: 13

Fili/Kili: 2

Bofur: 2

So obviously Thorin is the winner! Yay! I hope I do him justice! Thank you to everyone who participated in the vote! And I really hope you enjoy reading this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sparky She-Demon

Mina1999

Just4Me

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to the followers:

Celaena007

Celestial-Maiden703

Dantae Ophydain

FireRoseWarrior

Inuchic17

Just4Me

MissCallaLilly

SailorSedna052

Sophia Kaiba

Sparky She-Demon

boompje77

docdwerg

fairyprincess91

georgiaLOVESturtles

mint.m6nster

starrienight

vballrocks9

xoulblade

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Thilbo4Ever

sugarbee25

Sparky She-Demon

Sophia Kaiba

SailorSedna052

mint.m6nster

Mina1999

jess114

janaab

georgiaLOVESturtles

FireRoseWarrior

Dantae Ophydain

Celestial-Maiden703

Celaena007

Arianna Le Fay


	5. Chapter 5

Cora was nervous, to say the least. She was nervous to meet Thorin, after all the only thing she had to judge him by, was the stories that Bilbo told. And from the stories, Thorin had gone through trial after trial after trial and finally, he got his reward. Erebor.

And from the stories, Thorin was brave and strong. He was a warrior. He cared deeply for his friends and family. He was loyal to his people. He was stubborn. And he was hardened by pain. It had taken a lot to get through to him, said Bilbo.

So when she was grabbed by the princes, a few hours after they left her alone in her room, one on each arm, she felt nervous. She knew where they were gonna take her, and what they were gonna do. And Cora would be lying if she said she didn't have a little crush on Thorin.

She couldn't help it. From what she had heard about him, the bravery he showed on the battlefield and in the face of an elf army, it was...truly astonishing. And it wasn't just his bravery. It was his tenacity and his passion. Cors would definitely be lying if she said she didn't have a crush.

And she did.

"Bilbo! We're just about to go and see Thorin. Will you join us?" Cora silently pleaded for Bilbo to say yes. She would need her brothers support when meeting the famous King. She would need him to introduce them, because she was sure she wouldn't be able to utter the words herself.

"Funny you should mention that, I was just going to see him myself." Cora celebrated in her mind and physically, she dropped the princes arms and grabbed Bilbo's.

"I'm so excited for you to meet Thorin, Cora. The king under the mountain." Bilbo spoke stories about Thorin, while Fili and Kili walked behind, inputting little snipits here are there.

"This is it." Cora looked down at the level they were on, and saw the throne. Standing in the centre of the mountain, with one pathway leading to it, and one away from it.

"It's beautiful. It truly is. Erebor is...wow..." Cora looked at Bilbo and grinned. She was so incredibly happy to be given this chance, this opportunity to see the wonderful city.

"You'll get along with uncle." Cora looked to her left. Fili and Kili were smirking at her, with a shared look between them.

"Let's go meet him!" Cora looked at Fili and Kili with a cautious gaze. She thought they were up to something. She was almost sure of it.

"There's Dwalin's brother, Balin. And the woman down there, that's our mother and then that's our uncle." Cora bit her lip and turned away, following Fili and Kili down the stairs and down to the lower level, the heart of the city; the throne.

"Don't be nervous around Thorin. He may seem unapproachable and intimidating, but he's got quite the soft heart." Cora looked from Fili to Kili, as they started talking to her.

"Just don't mention elves. More specifically don't mention the Elven King. Still quite a soft spot." As they began approaching the throne, Cora found herself becoming quite shy.

She reached for Bilbo's hand and gave it a squeeze. She had heard so much about Thorin, had spent so much time building him up in her mind from the stories she'd heard, she wasn't sure what to expect. She already had an image of him in her mind, of how she thought he would or should act.

"Amad! Uncle!" As she got closer, her eyes found Kili and Fili's mother, Dis. She looked her over once, astounded at how beautiful the dwarf woman was.

Their moter had long, thick dark hair that pooled over her shoulders in soft curls. Like Thorin, she had two thick braids hanging down by her face, with two or more shiny beads attached. She had s light dusting of hair on her chin and jaw. But what really caught Cora's attention was her eyes. They were bright. And blue.

"Fili! Kili! And master Baggins!" Cora stood behind Bilbo, watching. Thorin, who was sitting on his throne, got off and walked towards them. His attention was on bilbo, either not seeing her or not wanting to yet.

"Hello Thorin. You look well." Cora looked from Thorin to bilbo, something unspoken between them.

"Erebor is reclaimed and we are rebuilding. It is a slow process but we are making good time." Cora smiled at the King Under the Mountain.

Thorin was everything Bilbo said he was, but he was more handsome than she realized. With his long dark hair, with a slight curl, to his sharp blue eyes. From how the braids by his face hung, to the way his beard made him seem rugged; everything about Thorin was attractive.

"I've brought my sister. She had heard me tell my stories and she couldn't wait to see it for herself." Bilbo stepped aside, and Cora stepped out from behind Kili. All eyes were on her.

"I've heard so much about Erebor and I've got to say that it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I thought Rivendell was beautiful, but Erebor...well Rivendell doesn't hold a candle to Erebor." Cora bit her lip to stop herself from talking too much. It was a trait she was not fond of.

"You never mentioned a sister." Cora felt a blush rise on her neck and cheeks as Thorin looked her up and down, from her feet to her eyes.

"I'm his best kept secret." And then, if Cora hadn't embarrassed herself enough, she winked. She was mentally kicking herself. She wouldn't believe she winked at Thorin; a king.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Cora Baggins." Much to her surprise, Thorin grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"It's truly an honour to meet you. I've heard so much from Bilbo. So much! He speaks very, very highly of you. I feel as if I already know you. Which I don't, but I feel like I do. I mean you must've been so brave going against not only an Elven army, but the Elven king. That's not to say you're not brave now because I'm sure you are I just..." Cora looked at Bilbo and pleaded silently for him to stop her incessant jabbering.

"She's never been out of the shire, like myself. I was going to introduce her to Bard tomorrow and show her Dale." Thank Valen. Cora's frame shrunk a tad as she truly realized just how big of a fool she made herself.

"I would join you." Thorin's deep voice drew her attention away from the walls of Erebor and back to the King himself.

He was smirking at her, his blue eyes once again wandering her shorter frame. He finally brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Then its settled. We'll go tomorrow!" Cora turned and smiled at her brother. She was embarrassed. She made herself look foolish, but she was happy. She was in erebor, and she was going to meet the infamous 'Dragon Slayer'. Life was good.

* * *

"So you're hiding out here now?" Cora needed time to get over her embarrassing introduction to Thorin. And she chose the library. She had to ask Fili and Kili, and then she still got lost. She did end up running into Ori, and he showed her the way. Thankfully.

"I made an embarrassment of myself. I couldn't shut up! Oh god!" Cora covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She couldn't believe she did that. She couldn't believe she rambled on in front of a king.

"I think he rather liked that show of embarrassment." Cora dropped her hands from her face and shot a hard glare at her brother. She was not in the mood for joking.

"I'm serious, Cora. All day he is surrounded by people, dwarves, who are supposed to be his counsel. They are there to make sure he makes good decisions; the right decisions." Cora didn't know how this was supposed to make her feel better.

"My point is, he probably thought you were a nice change from the the stoic and calm counsel. I mean you were so excited and you openly expressed your admiration for the bravery he displayed. And...you said Erebor was more beautiful than Rivendell. If anything..." Bilbo smiled softly at her. He grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled lightly, like he used to do when they were kids.

"...if anything you made Thorin fall for you with your praise." Cora blinked and then scoffed. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing and hitting her cheeks.

"I doubt that."

* * *

New chapter! And they have met! I really hope i do Thorin justice.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sparky She-Demon

Just4Me

Sophia Kaiba

thewolf74


	6. Chapter 6

Cora stepped out of her room and looked at her brother across the hall. She gave him a smile and fixed her dress, smoothing out some small wrinkles. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the curls. She stepped closer to Bilbo, her blue eyes meeting his hazel eyes.

Cora and Bilbo looked alike in that they both had a little paler skin, the same thin nose, and high cheekbones. They both had curly hair, although she had wilder curls and they were more prominent because her hair was longer.

"Ready for dinner? Thorin said we were the guests of honour." Guests of honour? Cora looked down at her dress and frowned. Her dress was hardly 'guest of honour' worthy, but it would have to do.

"I'm underdressed to be a guest of honour, Bilbo." But he didn't listen to her. He grabbed her arm and started walking with her, speaking of dwarves and table manners.

"And they destroyed the house and then the table in Rivendell. But when they got to Beorn's, they were polite. Rightfully so, because he could've squashed us." Cora smiled and laughed nervously. Each step they took made her feel more nervous.

Cora had a crush on Thorin, but it was more than just that. Cora was nervous because she would be sitting and talking with these dwarves. There's was so much she wanted to ask them; so much she wanted to know.

"What is Beorn?" She stepped off the last step and onto the ground of the dining area. She could hear chattering and boisterous cheering coming from the table, and felt few nerves dissipate. If they were drinking, and they probably were, hopefully they'd be easier to talk to.

"Beorn is a skinchanger. He takes the form of a bear and then a man. The best is dangerous and can't be reasoned with. The man is just as dangerous but he can be reasoned with." Cora tried to picture Beorn is her head.

Bilbo said he towered even over Gandalf, and he had hair that reminded Bilbo of a mane. He said he had strong arms, big and bulky. Beorn had brown eyes and a narrow nose.

"He seems lonely. I feel bad for him." Bilbo nodded and stepped in front of Cora as they got to the dining hall. All 14 dwarves look at them, most smiling.

"Our burglar!"

"And his pretty sister!" Cora flushed and looked away as Kili doled out a compliment and a flirty wink.

"Come sit next to me Cora!" Cora glanced at her brother for help. She didn't exactly want to sit next to Kili, just because of his flirtatious nature. She didn't feel like spending the entirety of the dinner in a flushed state.

"She doesn't want to see your ugly face all dinner, brother." A fork was thrown towards Fili, making Cora jump.

"The burglar and his pretty sister will sit by me." Cora made eye contact with Thorin and felt her heart racing. She was getting flushed and swore she may have been sweating.

"We'd be happy to." Cora chose a seat, not that it mattered what side she was on, she'd still be sitting beside Thorin. She looked at the handsome king and licked her lips nervously.

She couldn't be blamed, though. Thorin was an exceptionally good looking man, no woman could deny that. It was more than just his appearance that drew Cora in. It was his courage and his tenacity, his passion and his strength. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, was captivating.

Cora looked from the walls of the dining hall, smooth stone with a green tinge, to the intricately carved roof and then finally to Bilbo. Her brother was looking at her with a little amused grin on his face, and then ever so slightly tilted his head towards Thorin.

Cora's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, curls bouncing against her pale cheeks. She swore if Bilbo ever told Thorin that she had a crush on him, Cora would be very unpleasant.

"Did I tell you that Cora is an amazing baker and cook? She makes some of the best food I've ever had. And Hobbits love food. And she is the best." Cora's face started heating up. The gazes from not only Thorin, but the rest of the dwarves, causing very slight anxiety in her.

"She's the best cook in the Shire." Cora felt Thorin's brilliant blue eyes on her. She made eye contact with him. He gave her a small little smirk as his head tilted ever so slightly.

"I'm not that good..." She gave her brother a pleasing look to stop talking; she was desperate for him to stop talking.

"You sell yourself short, Cora. She's amazing! she is desperately sought out in the Shire for a future wife, based just on her ability to cook." Cora frowned and shrunk in her seat. She couldn't be more embarrassed...

* * *

Thorin sat next to the pretty hobbit, Bilbo's beautiful sister, and couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over to her. He knew that Bilbo was quite a charming hobbit, seeming to get along with almost everyone he had met; and clearly his sister was no different.

His sister, with her wild, beautiful curls and brilliant blue eyes has captivated him. She had captured the King's attention with the first bat of her naturally thick lashes and pouty red lips.

She was shorter than him, even shorter than Bilbo, and she was paler. Her skin was creamy, however. Creamy and smooth.

"What did you hear about us, Cora?" Thorin sat back in his chair and rest on hand on the table and the other hand on the side of the chair. Cora sat to his right, talking to Fili, a smile on her face.

"I heard so much about you. All of you. Bilbo told me about the handkerchief, and the trolls. He told me that you didn't listen to his wise lie..." Thorin smiled when she got a really cheeky grin on her pretty face.

"...you lot have parasites I hear." Thorin himself laughed along with the dwarves, mostly at Kili's expense.

"I didn't know that he was trying to help."

"And I also hear you fancy Elven men. I didn't know you were like that Kili." Thorin smiled at the cheeky hobbit. She was not shy about giving Kili a hard time, and Kili deserved it. Some days.

"I thought he was a woman!" When Cora laughed, it got Thorin's attention. It was light and airy, like the sound of ringing bells. It was a cute laugh.

"Who knows Kili, he could've been your woman." Thorin watched her wink at his nephew. Kili's face started to turn red, something Thorin hasn't seen in a long while.

Thorin could say already that he enjoyed the nature of the pretty hobbit. He was used to dealing with his council and his advisers, who had to be serious. And having the company of such an energetic and charming woman was welcomed.

"You should've gone back for him Kili!" Thorin was quickly licking the way she laughed. Cora would try and cover her laugh with her hand, almost like she was hoping no one would hear her slight snort at the start of a laugh.

"The elves are look womanly." Although Kili tried to get some of his dignity back during their joking back and forth, Cora got the upper hand. Whether it was due to her charming personality or her bright smile and eyes, Thorin wasn't sure.

He was sure, positive even, that she had gotten the attention of all the dwarves at the table. She had them hooked on the re-telling of their own stories, the stories they lived but she told.

'Somehow they're better when she tells them.' Thorin looked away from Cora, meeting his sisters gaze beside Kili. He tried to ignore the look Dís was giving him, but she was as subtle as a mountain troll. Sighing, Thorin turned away and back to the Hobbit who was distracting him.

"Bilbo told me everything. And I mean everything!"

* * *

First time at Thorins POV, so hope I did him justice. Thanks so much for reading! I love knowing people read my fanFictions!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Celaena007

Sparky She-Demon

sugarbee25

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to the new favouriters:

IfYouRememberMe

annabanna23

lilsile

Thanks you to the new followers:

BloodyFandomRose

ValarenOfGondor

annabanna23

exyberrysilver

MiakaKyle


	7. Chapter 7

By the time dinner was over, half the food was scattered on the floor rather than on anyone plates or in their bellys. Cora smiled at her brother, the awkwardness and shyness having left a while ago, and pushed he rchsir back.

"Thank you all for the entertaining dinner, but I think I am going to go back to my room. I'm feeling rather exhausted after such a long day." Cora stood and straightened her dress and then slowly reached up and pulled a piece of food from her hair. She looked at it for a moment and then smirked. She clutched it in her hand and stepped away from the table.

"Kili...I need to thank you for such a good night." She was well aware of Thorins eyes on her.

She approached Kili and bent down, almost as if she would kiss his cheek. She could see his Adam's apple bob an then slowly, she reached up and dumped the cold, wet piece of fish down his shirt. She stepped back and watched as the raven haired prince jumped up and grabbed at his shirt, desperate to get the fish out of his tunic.

"Goodnight everyone!" Cora waved over her shoulder and made her escape, while Kili was preoccupied.

"Goodnight, Lady Cora." She froze misstep and threw a glance over her shoulder. Thorin was watching her, a smirk on his face. He raised his glass and gave her a small nod before placing the glass at his lips and taking a swig.

* * *

Cora woke the next morning, earlier than she wanted, to a cold bed. She frowned and shivered, gripping the blankets and pulling them tightly around her. She clamped her eyes shut and swore and prayed that she would fall back asleep. But every second that passed, reminded her that she was cold and wouldn't get any warmer lying in the fetal position.

"Wake up! Wake up! Cora Baggins!" A loud pounding at the door sent Cora flying off the bed and onto the floor. She muttered swear words under her breath and raised one hand to grip at the sheets. Slowly, she pulled her herself up to her knees, ready to kill whoever woke her up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Cora's eyes widened and a scream left her mouth. Thorin, Bilbo, and Kili, all stood in her room, watching her.

"Oh did I scare you?" Cora pulled the blanket back over her tangled, wild curls. She swore again, finding Kili to be the object of her annoyance this morning.

She was not prepared to see Thorin. Not this early in the morning and not while her hair was a mess and she was wearing her bedclothes.

"Kili thought it'd be a good idea to go and see Dale, like we were going to, only earlier than planned. Early bird gets the worm." Cora kept her head covered and slowly stood, refusing to let Thorin see anymore of her wild hair.

"What's wrong little hobbit? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Cora swore she would kill, Kili. She swore she would murder the prince.

"Kili leave her alone." While she appreciated Thorin standing up for her, she wished it had been under different circumstances.

"Let's see that pretty face of yours." As Kili reached for the blanket, Cora reached out and hook her leg behind his and yanked. When she heard a crash and Kili groaning, Cora pulled the blanket off her head and smiled.

"What's wrong, dear prince? Got two left feet?" With a new spring to her step, Cora left the three men standing in the bedroom. She grabbed a tunic, some leggings and a corset from the chair in front of the fireplace and walked into the bathroom.

She whickly locked it and dropped the blanket. She dressed as quickly as she could and had just finished tying the final few strings, when her brothers voice called out to her.

"Are you ready?" Cora frowned and looked around for a brush. Something or anything to brush through her wild curls. She knew she had one in her bag somewhere; and her bag was out there.

Cora finally sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She reached for a blue ribbon sitting on the sink and tied a quick bow around the crown of her head.

"I'm ready! I'm coming!" She opened and closed the door behind her. 3 sets of eyes were on her as she stood by the door. Kili soon turned away, interested by something else. Bilbo was smiling fondly at her, most likely because she was wearing her mothers hair ribbon, and Thorin's eyes were on her frame, looking her up and down, but they were guarded.

"Ready?" Cora grinned and nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. She had so much she wanted to say to the Dragon Slayer. She had heard so much from Bilbo, and she had a lot of questions.

"Bard took us in and hid us in his house. The master of Laketown at the time hated dwarves. But he liked gold more." Cora had heard about the reputation of the Master Of Laketown.

The master, was a very large overweight man who enjoyed the taste of alcohol and the company of promiscuous women. He treated his staff like dirt and his guests like worms. Cora had remembered Bilbo saying, that at one point, he called Thorin the scum of the earth.

"Do you know how to ride?" Cora jumped at the sound of Thorin's deep and husky voice beside her. She didn't even see him standing by her, let alone him being as close as he was.

"I have to admit, I've never ridden before. I've been around ponies but I've never ridden one. Are we riding one to Dale?" Cora looked at her brother talking to Kili. She knew he wasn't fond of ponies.

"You should've seen your brother riding a pony." Cora looked away from her brother and turned to Thorin.

"He was that bad?" A smile was working its way onto his handsome face, making Cora want to smile in return.

"It was like a fish out of water. He held his arms out and up. He didn't want to sit on the saddle or hold the reins." Cora couldn't help but giggle. Her brother, before the trip, tried to act like he was a good and respectable hobbit. And riding a pony was not something he would do.

"Do you have any other embarrassing stories about my brother? I'd love to hear them."

* * *

Thorin smiled down at the beautiful little hobbit as she reached for the horn on the ponies saddle. She gripped it and tried to pull herself up, only to have her foot slip. She shrieked and fell backwards, her shriek scaring the pony.

"I can't ride this thing!" He watched her frown and pat the ponies neck. For all her effort, and shrieking, the pony still didn't hate her. The pony didn't seem to particularly like her, either.

"Ride with me, Cora." Thorin frowned but knew it was for the best that she ride with someone other than himself. As much as he would've liked to ride with her in front of him, his arms wrapped around her soft skin.

"Thank you Kili. I'm sure if I rode by myself I'd surely somehow kill us all." Again, with heightened interest, Thorin watched her reach for the horn. She gripped it, and pulled herself to a standing position, with one foot on the stirrup and the other dangling.

"Now just swing..." He watched carefully as Kili helped her swing her leg over, and then adjust her position.

"Now hold the reins, not too tightly. And try to relax." Thorin felt he had to swallow a bitter pill. He wanted to be the one to show her how to ride. He wanted to be the one to have his arms draped around her.

But he was a King, and he was my courting her.

"Not so bad, right?" But the closeness between Cora and Kili, sparked a fire of jealousy in him. One he was sure would not go out.

* * *

Little bit shorter chapter. This will not be a story with a love triangle. Cora is not the type. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

carmeleissle5cullen

sugarbee25

Celaena007

Thanks to the followers:

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier

MiakaKyle

SakaKoala

GiraffesEatCookies

aminadawn

08

pandasninjasndkiwis

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier

Dusk Lilly


	8. Chapter 8

Cora had to get help to get off her pony. She frowned and was about to ask Kili for help, when thorin's hand was stretched out towards her. She flushed and grabbed his hand. His fingers tightened around hers and then when she swung her leg over the saddle, her hand was dropped. She hesitated for a moment and then flushed deeper, as Thorin's hands grabbed her waist and lifted her down.

Cora was standing chest to chest with Thorin. Her heart was racing, pushing violently in her chest. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide.

'He's so broad.' She looked up, staring into his blue eyes. She briefly saw his hand twitch and then his hand slowly rose. He reached out and barely touched her hair, and then as if he was burned, he dropped his hand and stepped away.

"Kili! Bilbo! Let's go!" Cora placed a hand on her heated cheek and stared at Thorin, watched him as he walked away from the ponies. She smiled stupidly to herself, gaining the attention of both Kili and Bilbo.

"What's wrong with you?" Cora ignored Bilbo, and his odd look. She followed Thorin and Kili through the streets of Dale, working their way towards the centre of the city.

Cora's eyes were in a constant state of motion as she took in every sight that she possibly could. She was marvelled by the sights of Dale, even though she saw them as they passed through to get to Erebor.

"This is amazing!" Cora stopped following them as her eyes caught sight of some small carved toys. She stepped up to the market booth and reached out, her hand resting on a small carved owl.

"Can I help you, miss?" Cora looked up and smiled at the short, stout woman in front of her. She was not a dwarf, as there was no facial hair on her face and even though she was short, she was a lot taller than Cora.

"These are beautiful. I love the owl." Cora picked it up and turned it over in her hands, her fingers tracing the details on the wings and beak.

"It's 5 silver coins." Cora looked at the woman and frowned slightly. She didn't have coins on her and even if she did, she was unsure if she should really be buying every little thing that caught her eye.

"Thank you anyway." Cora set the owl down with a small smile and turned. She came face to face with a Thorin and Bilbo, the first having a smile and the latter a frown.

"We're not far." Cora turned completely away from the seller and started followed Bilbo and Thorin through the streets.

"You like owls?" Cora glanced over to her right. Thorin was walking beside her. He had no crown and almost no royal garb, except for a royal blue tunic.

"I love owls. They're my favourite bird." Cora had always liked owls. Ever since she was small, she loved the bird. Specifically barn owls and snowy owls.

"There used to be an owls nest by the river in the Shire. I'd sneak out late at night and wander down there. I'd sit just close enough to see the nest, but fat enough away not to disturb them. They were beautiful. There were 3 chicks that year." Cora stepped behind Thorin when someone passed with a cart, unaware that his hand was touching her side, blocking her from being hit.

"There aren't many owls near Erebor. Ravens though. Erebor has plenty of ravens." Cora stepped back out when it was safe and slowly walked along the path with a Thorin.

"Do you mind me asking something? Please stop me at any time I don't mind. I talk a lot and ask even more questions. Bilbo's always getting after me for being too inquisitive. Says it's not the 'Baggins way'." Cora was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Thorin's strong and callused, thick hand.

"Go ahead." Cora licked her lips and stopped walking. She faced Thorin and bit her lip.

"What did you do after Erebor was lost? Bilbo said you went to the Blue Mountains, Ered Luin I think? But he never mentioned what you had done after?" She had, for a moment thought that she had crossed the line. Losing Erebor to the dragon, and then having the elves turn their back was a touchy subject.

"I was a blacksmith. The rest of the dwarves in the company turned to other professions. Tinkers, toymakers, blacksmiths. We found work where we could." Cora was very impressed. Smithy work was hard.

"That's hard work, being a blacksmith. I could never do it. The heat from the fire and then all that pounding on steel." Cora frowned and shook her head.

"It is hard work. But we need to do something." She looked at Thorin and smiled softly.

"You have great strength Thorin. You are strong not just in body but in spirit and mind. I don't know anyone that could've done what you did. I admire that."

* * *

Thorin had felt the rest of the trip and half the visit with Bard go by in a blur. He couldn't hardly remember walking to the big house, or being welcomed in, or even having been offered ale and wine. But here he sat, with a goblet of ale in his hands, and a seat beside the distracting woman.

He took a swig of his ale as he listened to her pretty voice fill the space of the sitting room. She was asking bard question after question about both Smaug, and Laketown. She didn't seem to run out of questions to ask, and thankfully Bard didn't run out of patience. Although Thorin swore if he did run out of patience, it wouldn't end well for Bard.

"I heard the Master of Laketown was...less than pleasant." Thorin watched her closely. He noticed her nose scrunched when she thought or spoke about something unpleasant.

"He was an unpleasant man. He was greedy and left the people of laketown to almost starve while he lived in luxury. And when Smaug attacked, he tried running with his gold, leaving his people to suffer." Thorin shared Bard's disgust for the Master of Laketown, even if he gave them a place to stay.

"That's terrible! What master or lord or King of a city let's its people starve? That's just...that's horrible! How could you live with yourself knowing that your people are starving and your rich and powerful?" Thorin watched the small hobbit cross her arms over her chest, an angry look on her face.

"I agree. And the master got his comeuppance. He didn't survive the attack. He drowned with his gold." Thorin had been long gone when that happened. He was already at Erebor, letting Dragon sickness affect him.

"So a black arrow? That's what killed him?" Thorin tuned the conversation out again, focusing on his ale and not the beautiful blonde.

"We should get back. We need to be back." Thorin stood and finished his ale. He left the cup on the table and waited until the other 3 stood and said their goodbyes and then he gave Bard a nod.

"I'll have to come visit you again! Your house is beautiful! And your daughters are just lovely, Bard!" She was charming. Thorin thought she was such a charming little hobbit, more than Bilbo even.

"You are welcome anytime, Lady Cora."

* * *

Cora stood once again in the halls of Erebor. She looked up at the high ceilings and carved walls. She closed her eyes and smiled. It's had been the second day of her stay in Erebor and she was already enjoying what little she had seen of the great city.

She had heard of a grand kitchen and beautiful library filled floor to roof with books. She had heard even of an underground spring somewhere. Erebor was bigger than she had imagined, and she had yet to see the small markets inside of the city. There was so much to see and she couldn't wait to see it all.

Cora knew she couldn't ask Thorin to show her around, she was lucky enough she got today with him. Instead, she'd ask Kili or Bofur. She found Bofur to be quite a nice dwarf with a big personality and Kili, she found Kili to be a comedian. She loved to laugh and both would be excellent tour guides.

"Goodnight, Bilbo." Cora gave a tired smile and rubbed her eyes. She was tired after a somewhat excited day and wanted to just crawl into bed. But as soon as she shut the door and put on her night clothes, there was a knock at her door.

She sighed and tied a robe around herself and shuffled to the door. She opened it slowly and poked her head out. She saw no one in the hall, but down at her feet was a small wrapped package.

"What is this?" She bent down and picked up the brightly wrapped packed and passed it back and forth from hand to hand. She smiled and walked back into her room and shut the door.

She didn't open the present until she was tucked into her bed, her head propped up on a pillow. She searched for a tag, but found none.

"Who gave me this?" Cora tore the wrapping open and the opened the box. Staring up at her was the carved owl she saw earlier. She took it out of the box and ran her fingers over the wings and beak, just like she did earlier in the day.

"It's beautiful." Cora smiled and placed it on the small chest beside the bed. She lay on her side and stared at the beautiful owl, the smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you, Thorin." Or at least she hoped it was Thorin.

* * *

So I'm stuck between two different minor directions I could take the story in. One is where Cora knows Thorin is trying to court her and the other is where she does not and is surprised by his small little gifts, and courting acts. Tough decision Thanks you for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Celaena007

angel897

cookie135

Thanks to the new favouriters:

Dusk Lily

Cookie135

Thanks to the new followers:

GiraffesEatCookies

StarWarsHarryPotterfangirl2788

aminadawn

08

pandasninjasndkiwis

cookie135

willow0live


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo had noticed a change in his sister. He noticed it right after she got her carved owl, and he noticed that she payed more of her attention to Thorin, than anyone else. He noticed that she would blush and look away from the dwarf king, only to look back a moment later and blush again.

He also noticed that Thorin, the strong-willed King, would pay special attention to his sister. The king who swore hobbits were gentle-folke who couldn't possibly be good thieves, and help kill dragons, was paying attention to his sister.

Bilbo was an observant Hobbit. He was smart. And he knew what was going on; or rather what the pair of them _wanted_ to happen. So it came as no surprise to Bilbo when the princes grabbed his arms and drug him into a secluded hallway.

It was no surprise to Bilbo when they cornered him and gave him matching smirks. It was also no surprise to the hobbit that they wanted to talk about his sister.

"She's a very pretty hobbit."

"She's got wild curls that can't be tamed and bright blue eyes. She's got pouty lips and fairly big..." Bilbo gave Kili quite the glare. He would not stand for the flirty prince to start talking about his sisters body.

"She's a very beautiful hobbit is what Kili is trying to say. But more than that, because beauty is not everything." Bilbo sighed and leaned against the wall.

"She has her flaws just like every other hobbit. She is impatient, she is naive, she thinks people deserve unlimited amounts of chances and she gets herself hurt. She trusts too much and she wears her heart on her sleeve." Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest.

"She is also passionate and caring. She is creative and stubborn. She is protective of her family and friends, even though I doubt she could hurt a fly." Bilbo uncrossed his arms, and instead, placed his hands on his hips.

"She is the kind of woman our uncle needs, brother. And we have the perfect little helper!" Bilbo knew where this was going, and he feared he was powerless to stop it.

"I agree, Fili. We have the perfect little helper."

* * *

Cora was in the library when Kili strode in, proud and tall with a flower in his hand. He walked right up to the table that cora was sitting at and placed it on the table, giving her a smirk.

"What is this?" Cora picked up the flower and spun it in her hands, admiring the soft pink and white petals of a lily.

"It's a flower obviously." Cora looked up at Kili and then back down at the flower.

Lilies were her favourite flowers. She loved lilies, especially Stargazer lilies. She had always liked them; always loved them.

"There's more." She frowned and moved her hand away from the stem. She didn't know how she didn't see it before, but sitting where her hand once was, was a royal blue ribbon of fine silk.

"It's beautiful!" Cora pulled on one of the ties and the ribbon fell from the lily into her hands. She heard a small clatter and when she picked up the ribbon, she saw that a small, cold silver bead tied to an end.

Cora grabbed the bead in her hand and ran her fingers over the carved symbols in the silver. It was a symbol she didn't quite recognize yet it felt familiar. The bead was cold under her touch, but it was oddly soothing.

"What does the bead mean?" When she looked back up at Kili, she saw a smile on his face. He didn't say anything and he ignored her question, but he still smiled at her.

"Who's the flower from?" Cora kept the bead tucked tightly in her hand, but then focused back on the lily.

The lily was beautiful, perfect even. It was white and pink, the white being around the edges and the pink covering the majority of the petals until it hit the stamen.

"My father used to plant lilies like this back in the Shire for my mother. He would plant bunches at a time and then surprise her. She would love them and try and take care of them the best she could. But she killed them. Not that she knew. Every spring my father would plant new lilies, hoping my mother wouldn't notice that they were new and the ones from the year before." Cora brought the lily to her nose and took a deep breath.

The lily smelt like home and comfort. It was like she was back in the Shire, in her parents hobbit house. The lily reminded her of the end of winter and the beginning of spring, when the flowers would bloom. If her mother hadn't killed them the spring before.

"Pink lilies represent romance and devotion. They are a promise." Cora blushed as she knew she was being watched. Kili's eyes bore into her.

"You hope they're from my uncle." Cora did. She hoped they were from thorin more than she hoped for anything at the moment.

"I love it. It's beautiful. The ribbon, the bead and the lily." Cora set the lily down and grabbed the ribbon. She ran it through her hands, enjoying the way the sick felt against her hands.

"I'll tell my uncle thank you, then." Cora's hands clenched around the ribbon and she bit her lip, hard. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. She could almost feel heat radiating from her skin.

"Thank you." Cora turned her gaze away from Kili and back down to the lily, the ribbon and the bead.

She may have no idea why she got a bead or what it meant, but she grateful anyway.

* * *

"You gave her a bead?" Thorin sat back in his chair at the dining table and took a long swig of his ale. He knew he would get this badgering from his sister, and even though he was annoyed, he appreciated it because it meant Dís cared.

"It doesn't mean he's ready to put it in amad, but he gave it to her to show her he wants to court her. Soon. Though she didn't know what it meant. And I didn't think it was my place to tell her. You should've seen her face when she saw the lily. That's what she paid most of her attention to." Thorin looked at his dark haired nephew, waiting for him to continue.

"She told me a story of her father planting lilies every year for her mother because she killed the ones from ten year before and they wouldn't grow back. Said her father did that to show her love for her mother. She also said something about lilies representing.." Kili was cut off by Bilbo speaking as he approached the table.

"...romance and devotion. Which is why I told you to use lilies and specifically those ones. They are very dear to here." Thorin was pleased by her reaction, but it paled in comparison to when he saw her in person.

She was walking a bit behind Bilbo, conversing with Fili. Thorin leaned forward and couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face.

In her beautiful curly hair, was the ribbon at the crown of her head. It sat there, shiny and smooth. She looked beautiful with the ribbon in her hair and Thorin had to fight the urge to take the small hobbit into his arms.

"Good afternoon everyone." Thorin's eyes were on her, and that's where they stayed. He watched her pull out her chair and sit. He watched her laugh with Kili and he watched her take a swig of water. He watched her until he felt a sharp kick to his skin.

Thorin looked at Dís, his eyes narrowing at his younger sister. She was smirking at him with the same smirk Kili had.

Thorin shot his sister a look. He didn't want Cora to be scared off by Dís. She was a wonderful darrowdam. She was fiercely protective of her family, she was loyal and head strong.

But she could also be intimidating. Like Thorin, Dís was a strong willed dwarf. She came from a long line of royalty, and she had lost it. They had lost their kingdom and then reclaimed it. She had lost her husband and almost lost her brother and her sons.

"I was born and raised in the Shire and until this trip the farthest I'd gone is Bree. I'd never gone anywhere really. All of my family is in the Shire and I never really had a reason to leave. Although I wanted to. I always wanted to go to the mountains. I love the mountains." Thorin took another swig of ale.

"And you have no suitors?" Thorin turned his attention towards his sister and gave her a hard stare.

"No. I don't. I had a few that wanted to, but I wasn't interested. I guess I found them boring. I don't know. I just...I want someone I can talk to. Really talk to. Without inhibitions. And the hobbits that wanted to court me, I just didn't find them interesting." Thorin raised his glass and smirked.

She found them boring. She found the hobbits in the Shire boring. They didn't entertain her enough and Thorin was glad. He was happy because he knew that he could. He could keep her busy and keep her happy. He would be able to talk to her about anything and everything.

Because Thorin was sure that she was his One.

* * *

This chapter took me so long to write! I probably started it and restarted it at least 20 times. So this is the end result. Oh and Cora isn't aware of the dwarvish courting rituals, so she has no idea what the bead is for. And I know that normally in fanfics the dwarf gives the woman the bead when he braids his or her hair, but not in this one. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Thilbo4Ever

Dearreader

oOArtemisQuinnOo

carmeleissle5cullen

Spibbles

tiliana eruanna

Thanks to the new followers:

cookie135

willow0live

Rosilynne

SerenityPax

trashednscattered

Spibbles

greyapple7

lamdrathelambdragon

HisLordFluffiness

Thanks to the new favouriters:

cookie135

Spibbles

oOArtemisQuinnOo

lamdrathelambdragon

wolfblood00

jkc1997

Crazygirl8243


	10. Chapter 10

Cora Baggins tried to or her hair down for the third time and then she started fiddling with her dress. She didn't want to seem like she was making a fuss over today, but she was. She was excited for today; it'd be the first full day since she'd received courting gifts from Thorin.

"I don't understand why women take so long to get ready. You look fine." Cora frowned and pulled her attention away from her reflection in the mirror and looked at Bilbo.

"Fine? Just fine?" She sighed and ran her hands down her dress. She was so new to this, she didn't know what she was doing, and it was showing.

"Yes you look fine." She tilted her head to one side and then the other. Her curls were barely pushed back by the ribbon Thorin gave her, and she was desperately fighting the urge to lop them off.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Bilbo." She heard a knock on the door and she bit her lip. She was nervous, that was easy to see, but underneath all the nerves and fear, was excitement.

"Good morning!" Cora looked over her shoulder. A familiar head of dark hair and familiar blue eyes were on her and her brother, but they were not Thorin's.

"Lady Dís!" Cora internally freaked as she started to pick up her odd bits of clothing. She stumbled s few times as she picked up pieces and her face turned flush.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm truly sorry!" Cora ran to her closet and threw the odd bits of clothing into it and then walked back out. She placed one hand on her hip and the other was on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I lived and live with Thorin and Fili and Kili. Those men combined could make a hurricane look like a gentle breeze." Cora laughed softly, snorting at the beginning of her laugh like always.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to accompany me to Dale in the next half hour. Thorin is busy with a council meeting and negotiations need to be made with Mirkwood. He won't be stepping outside any time soon. And it's a lovely day." Cora smiled at Dís.

Dis was a beautiful woman, darrowdame she thought the term was. Either way she was beautiful. She was absolutely striking with her slight olive skin tone and her dark hair, with few wisps of grey. Her eyes stood out, bright and shining. Much like Thorin's, but hers were a little softer than his.

"I would love to! I would really enjoy that. Thank you." Cora's hand fell to the seam of her skirt and she slightly tugged on the seam.

"That's wonderful. I'll meet you at the stables." Cora nodded and waited until Dís had left and then she turned to Bilbo.

"God help me! I have no idea what to talk to her about! She's Thorin's sister! She's the princess of Erebor! Princess right? She'd be the princess? Oh god!" Cora put her head in her hands and inhaled sharply.

"You'll be fine Cora. You'll be okay. Just...take deep breaths. She's like Thorin only less intimidating and frightening." Slowly the minutes passed, and it seemed like a good 15 minutes passed before her hands slid off her face.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Cora shook her head and then stood up straight. She forced her head up and her shoulders back.

"I can do this. I am Cora Baggins-Took!"

* * *

Cora gripped the horn on the saddle and pulled herself up. She swung her leg over the other side of the pony and sat frozen for a second, prepared to fall. When she didn't fall off, Cora relaxed a tad and grabbed the reins in her hands.

"Ready to go?" She nodded her head and then spurred her horse when it was time. She rode beside Dís, and another Dwarf that was acting as a guard, Dwalin. She liked Dwalin, as rough and gruff as he was, he was a caring dwarf. He didn't show it very often.

"Thorin has been busy trying to make trade agreements with Mirkwood." Cora pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it lightly.

"Mirkwood, that's the Elven king right? The arrogant one?" A scoff came from Dwalin, and a snort from Dís.

"The Great King of Mirkwood is an arrogant bastard." Cora turned her attention to Dís. She had the same hardened jaw and the same narrowed eyes as Thorin. They shared their distaste for The Elven King, and Cora couldn't blame them.

She heard he locked them in the dungeon, took their weapons and threatened to keep them until they died. And then, when they got out, The Elven King went to war against them. For jewels.

"So I've heard from Bilbo." Cora tightened the grip on the reins as her pony picked up speed, following Dís's and Dwalin's ponies.

"You alright, Lady Cora?" She tightened her grip, but for another reason other than the pony.

"Don't call me Lady Cora. Just Cora. Please. I hate the formalities." Cora let out a small shriek. Her pony got spooked and started a full run, Cora helpless to stop it, even with her screaming and tugging at the reins.

* * *

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the sight of his beautiful little hobbit sitting in a bed with her left foot elevated. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at anyone that tried coming near her.

"I need to check..." One of the dwarf medics that came to check on her, quickly turned and left at the glare she gave.

"It's not nice to glare at the people trying to help you." Thorin pulled up a chair and sat next to her, still concerned over her foot and ankle.

"I don't want them touching me. They hurt me." Thorin laughed softly and placed his hand on her knee.

"You fell off your pony and broke your foot and ankle. They had to reset the bones." Thorin rubbed his thumb over her knee.

He was less than pleased when he found out she got bucked off her pony and then puzzled at how she ended up breaking her foot and ankle. He would've though she'd break her arm or leg.

"They were rough." Thorin saw Cora blush and then she sunk back into the bed and winced.

"You silly hobbit." Thorin stood up and leaned over Cora. He pulled her blanket further up her body and then pressed his lips to her forehead, softly. He let his lips linger there and then his hands found her cheeks.

He brushed away her curls, and studied her face. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Her curly blonde hair and blue eyes, her rosy cheeks and full lips, they all ensnared him.

"You are beautiful, Cora. I know we haven't gotten to know each other that well before I decided to court you, and I know I am busy.." Thorin was cut off by Cora reaching out and tugging one of his braids.

"You really talk too much for a King, Thorin. And I understand. You're a King, your rebound to be busy. But if you have some free time, we can get to know each other now." Thorin watched her slide over and then she grabbed his hand and tugged lightly. He sat on her bed, facing her, and placed one of his hands on both sides of her body.

"We've already talked about our favourite foods..." Thorin looked her over, from her head of curls to her bandaged and swollen ankle.

"I was 24 when Smaug attacked. But even before then I knew there was a sickness on the gold in the mountain. I saw my grandfather become affected by it." Thorin knew bilbo had told her of his madness, his Dragon Sickness, but he wanted to tell her things from her perspective.

"Your grandfather had it?" Thorin looked at her, nodded and then smiled small.

"It was after the Arkenstone was found. It was the King's jewel. It was seen as a sign of his right to rule. The wealth under the mountain continued to grow. And with the wealth, came the Dragon sickness. My grandfather became consumed with the gold and his treasure. He became obsessed and untrustworthy even of my father and me." Thorin grabbed Cora's hands gently.

"It was hard to watch but it was even harder when Smaug attacked. My grandfather was so obsessed about his jewels and gold, especially the arkenstone, he risked dragon-fire. He refused to leave. I had to drag him out." It was all too vivid for Thorin. It still felt as if it were yesterday.

"And that's when King Thranduil did nothing?" Thorin nodded and pulled his hands off hers to cross his arms.

"And from there, we went to the Blue Mountains." Thorin wasn't willing to tell her of his grandfathers demise and his fathers disappearance. Not yet anyway.

"Dwalin's right. King Thranduil is an arrogant bastard." Thorin chuckled and bent down, pressing his lips to her forehead once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow my beautiful little hobbit."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Here's a new chapter! I promise more Thorin/Cora!

Thanks to the reviewers:

carmeleissle5cullen

Just4Me

Thanks to the followers:

Lorelei evans

KobrasKicks

marydidlaugh

.

BeccaTurner1892

Thanks to the favouriters:

Crazygirl8243

Naiya Belladonna

.

KobrasKicks

Times eternal servant

DarylDixonAin'tNobody'sBitch (LOVE the username!)


	11. Chapter 11

Cora sat upon the bed she was restricted to and flipped over 3 cards and then smirked. She looked up st the dwarf sitting opposite her and then giggled at the frustrated look on his bearded face. He frowned and threw his cards on the bed before handing over a pile of coins.

"Ya too good at the game, lass. Not natural for a gentle hobbit." The corner of her mouth upturned as she grabbed the coins and quickly counted them, and then deposited them in a small cloth bag.

"Master Dwalin, I never knew you to be such a poor loser." Another giggle passed her lips as the gruff dwarf crossed his arms and huffed.

"I am not usually a poor loser lass, but ye took all my gold." Cora tilted her head and brushed her curls behind her ear. She licked her lips and reached into her cloth bag and grabbed his coins. She jostled them in her fist and then held them out to him.

"Would you like the coins back?" His eyes were on her and then the coins. He shook his head and closed her fist around the gold coins.

"Ya won them fair and square lass." Cora smiled and returned the coins to her bag and then shifted her body. She placed her hands against the bed and lifted herself up, and back until she was pressed firmly against the headboard.

"Thank you Master Dwalin. For keeping me company and for plying a game with me. Helps pass the time." The bald, tattooed dwarf stood and nodded. He turned and walked away from the bed and her, stopping at the entrance to the medical centre.

Cora sat amongst her bed and cracked open a book that was brought for her, and started reading the tale on the page. She was so interested and invested in her book, she failed to notice the arrival of someone new.

"Good afternoon, Cora." A familiar, deep voice met her ears and Cora bit her lip while staring at the book. She felt heat starting to rise up her neck and nose, and cheeks.

"Thorin!" Cora closed the book and set it aside, turning her attention to the handsome king.

Like yesterday, Thorin had a royal blue tunic on, with silver strands woven through the fabric. His hair was braided his usual way, along with the same silver beads.

"How're you feeling?" Cora leaned into Thorin's touch as his lips met her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling comfort and joy every trine he was near her.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm hoping I can get out of here tomorrow." She brushed her curls behind her ear and then flicked her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Your foot and ankle aren't too bad?" A shudder ran down her spine as Thorin touched her swollen ankle and then ran his hand up her calf, circling the muscle with his rough palm.

"No, it's not too bad." She bit her lip as silence worked its way between ten.

"Dwalin says you're quite a good card player." The cloth bag was suddenly remembered and you plucked it from the table beside you and placed it on Thorin's lap.

"Beat Dwalin and Fili. I think Fili may have let me win, but that's okay." Cora opened the bag and dumped the coins out, counting them as a distraction from Thorin's eyes on her.

"Cora stop. Let me talk to you for a moment." His hand on yours halted your counting and slowly your eyes rose from his hand to his face. His handsome face and bright blue eyes.

"Sure." She grinned and put the coins back in the bag and set it aside.

"I want to court you, Cora. And it is not a decision I will make lightly. If I court you, I will court you with the intention to marry you at the end of our courtship. I have foun myself falling in love with you and I would like to do this right." Cora's mouth went dry.

"Court me? To marry?" She flushed, more than she had before. She could actually feel the heat radiating off of her skin. She had dreamed of this, fantasized that'd he say 'court to marry' but she didn't think it'd actually happen.

"In our culture, in our world, we have Ones. It's the person we grow to love and cherish. When we find our One, that's it. That's who we love for the rest of our lives." Cora swore she felt her heart near the point of explosion. The soft words and the gentle strokes of Thorin's thumb on the back of her hand, was making her shiver and shudder.

"Thorin..." A small and gentle smile worked its way into her creamy skin. As the minutes dragged on, slowly, Thorin leaned in. Cora felt her breath catch in her throat as his lips gently met hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, increasing the pressure of his lips on hers. His hands moved from her hands to her arms. Cora was pulled up slightly, angled to give Thorin more room.

"Cora..." Cora's eyes slowly opened and all she could do was bite her lip. She was red in the face and her heart was pounding loudly.

"Thorin that was..." She was stopped by the movement of his hands as they moved to grab a piece of her hair.

"Let me braid your hair. Please." Cora tilted her head, still not entirely sure of the meaning of braids and braiding. She had heard it was a meaningful thing to do, and it was very significant to the dwarves.

"I'll braid your hair and put a courting bead in." Despite Cora not knowing all the significance of a court of braid, she still nodded her head.

"Turn around, please?" Cora shuffled and then turned away from Thorin, having her back face him. She heard him shuffle behind her and from the corner of her eye, she saw her brush in his hand.

"Hair is significant to dwarves. It's special. We respect hair and we treasure it. By allowing me to braid your hair, to put a courting braid in your hair, is of great significance. It will show that you are taken and that you are mine and I will be yours." Cora felt the first few brushes in your curls, followed by his hands.

"You have beautiful hair, Cora. I love your curls." Cora sighed and leaned back against his touch. She enjoyed his fingers running through her hair.

"Thank you, Thorin." Cora didn't hear anymore, but she did feel her hair being pulled and twisted and then finally she felt nothing. Slowly, she looked down by her shoulder to see a tight braid with a shiny, silver bead attatched to the end.

"Thank you, Thorin. It's beautiful." She looked up at him and smiled. He was standing, looking down at her as she sat on her bed. He reached out and touched the braid and then bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

"You're welcome amrâlimê."

* * *

New chapter! Sorry it's short the next one will be longer, I promise!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Just4Me

Kelwtim2spar

carmeleissle5cullen

sugarbee25

Thanks to the new followers:

BeccaTurner1892

Riss94

BloodBlackAlchemist

killy.k09

MrsTChrist

angel9507

LadyGrell

evalilly-pad

Thanks to the new favoriters:

DarylDixonAin'tNobody'sBitch

Kelwtim2spar

Becka3490

MrsTChrist

LadyGrell

evalilly-pad

xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx


	12. Chapter 12

Cora licked her lips and walked cautiously down the hall towards her room. She was limping and trying to keep as much pressure off her left foot as possible. She was more than excited to be released from the medical wing and the first thing she swore she had to do was have a bath. She felt dirty and sweaty, and she didn't enjoy the feeling of her curls being oily.

She stopped in a main corridor and leaned against the wall. She was having a hadeder time walking than she expected, and the limping was making her legs ache. She had never realized how far the medical wing was. And just realizing it while she has a broken foot and ankle wasn't ideal.

"Damn." She braced one hand against the wall and with the other, she adjusted her bandages. She winced loudly and stood back up, pain shooting through her leg.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." She grit her teeth and felt tears pooling in her green eyes. She was stupid to think she could walk the whole way. She was stupid to not ask for help, even to get halfway there.

"Why. Did. I. Do. This?" She clenched her fists and took a deep breath and then continued on her path, slowly limping.

"Lady Cora Baggins! What do you think you are doing?" Cora placed he Thanks on her chest and took deep breaths, being unable to jump due to your foot.

"I need to go to my room and have a bath." A handmaiden, or maid or female housekeeper, Cora wasn't sure, stood beside her and grabbed her hands.

"Let me help you Lady Cora. You need help." Cora grit her teeth and yanked her hands away.

"I'll be fine. I will be fine." Cora took a step and yelped, drawing attention from guards down the hall. Cora winced and leaned against the wall, frowning at the attention on her.

The handmaiden grabbed her hands again, and the guards steadied her. She bit her lip and felt tears pricking her eyes. She wanted to do this on her own, she wanted to prove she was strong enough and now, she grabbed the attention of both the guards and a maid.

"Lady Cora you need to be more careful. You just got released. You should've asked for help." The first few tears fell and then you sniffled.

"Leave her be!" The guards and maid backed off at the sound of s deep, gruff voice. Cora winced and leaned back against the wall.

"She needs rest and she doesn't want you near her." She felt herself being picked up and then she turned her head.

"Dwalin?" She winced again, her ankle and foot causing pain to shoot ho her leg."

"Leave!" The guards and maid left and not soon after, Dwalin started walking down towards the guest hall with Cora in his arms.

"You are a stubborn hobbit." She scoffed and shuffled in his arms, trying to find s comfortable position.

"I was fine." A scoff from Dwalin and a sudden jerk, made Cora freeze.

"Sure ya were lass." The rest of the trip was made in silence, until Cora saw the door of her room. She jerked suddenly making Dwalin almost drop her.

"Ya outta yer head, lassie?" Cora ignored him and hobbled to her room, throwing the door open. She stumbled to her bed and pulled her into the thick and soft mattress, curling up as best as she could.

"I'm hurt, Dwalin." She wouldn't admit that she should've gotten help, but she would admit she was in pain.

"Ya need a doctor?" Cora shook her head and shoved her head under her pillows and groaned low.

"I'll leave ya to it then." Cora frowned and yawned softly. She may have just gotten out of the hospital and out of bed, but the trip here tired her out.

"Stubborn hobbit. More like stubborn dwarves. I'm not stubborn." Another yawn left her lips and then the dark took over her sleepy body.

* * *

Cora frowned and slowly walked along side Bilbo, one hand on his arm and the other holding the skirt of her dress up so she wouldn't trip. She grit her teeth each step she took.

Her foot was mostly healed, thanks to some herbs from the elves. Cora was fairly certain that they were magic but she wouldn't say that outloud.

"You okay?" She sighed in relief once she had seen the breakfast table. She was relieved to be able to sit and put her foot up.

"I'm fine, Bilbo. Just getting used to putting weight on my left foot." Cora winced and walked to the table, Bilbo's arm dropping. She pulled out her chair and sat down, stretching her legs out.

"Good morning Cora." She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and then a pair of brown eyes were peeking at her.

"Nice braid." A smirk from Kili, a chuckle from Fili and finally, a wink from Bofur. Cora blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. She knew she would have to expect this.

"Braid? What braid?" Bilbo looked at Cora and then at Fili and Kili. She reached up and touched her braid, her hand circling the smooth silver bead.

"It's a courting braid. Our uncle is courting your sister," she could see the wheels turning in Bilbo's head. She could see the different expressions on his face.

It started with confusion. Her brother was confused by both the term and the braid itself. And she didn't blame him.

Then slowly, as if realizing what it meant, his expression changed to annoyance. And then anger. Anger lasted the longest.

"He's courting her? He didn't even ask my permission! He should've asked me!" Cora crossed her arms over her chest and gave her brother a firm, hard look.

"Bilbo! It's fine! Besides I thought you liked Thorin!" Cora knew it wasn't Thorin that made Bilbo uncomfortable. It was her courting.

"I do like Thorin. But it would've been nice to be asked." Cora rolled her eyes and reached out to grab a pastry, stopping mid-reach as she caught the stares of Dís and Thorin. She flushed and withdrew her hand.

"Good morning everyone." She continued to be flush and kept her eyes down, almost ashamed. But that was short lived as she felt a kiss to the top of her head, followed by a pastry set on her plate.

"Good morning amrâlimê." Cora looked up and smiled at Thorin. His blue eyes were searching her green eyes, and then a soft smile worked its way onto her face.

"Good morning Bilbo." His gaze was still locked on her, even though he was addressing bilbo.

"Thorin, I think we need to speak." Her eyes snapped to her brother. She gave him a hard stare and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Bilbo, don't be ridiculous." She watched she her brother got more worked up. He stood up and looked from her to Thorin.

"Now I don't mind my sister being courted but her suitor has to speak to me first." Cora couldn't believe this was happening. She sighed and started massaging her temples, getting a gentle throb to the back of her head.

"Bilbo, for Valor's sake! I am not a child!" Cora's outburst made Bilbo sit down, which was the goal, and it made a smirk appear on Thorin's face, which was excellent for Cora.

She thought his smirk and smile were some of the nicest things she's seen. She loved his smile, the rare moments she had seen it. And his smirk was another. She loved his smirk. She loved the way the corner of his eyes would crinkle, and the way his blue eyes darkened, depending on the mood of the smirk.

"Cora..." She crossed her arms.

"Don't you 'Cora' me. I am not a child and I am capable of making my own decisions. And for Valor's sake Bilbo! You only spent a year and a half with the man! You think you'd know him by now! What else could you possibly want to know about him?" Her brother crossed his own arms, but he remained silent.

"Fine. But I'm being your chaperone." Oh good god. Cora couldn't believe Bilbo wanted to do this, she wasn't surprised as most parents chaperoned courting dates in the Shire. But this wasn't the Shire and Bilbo was not her father.

"Alright. That's fine." Her head whipped around so fast, Cora felt s little dizzy. Her curls smacked her cheeks as she stared at Thorin.

"Oh! Us too!" Her head whipped to the other side. Both Fili and Kili were grinning at her.

She was a little relieved to have Fili and Kili. She was sure that they'd keep Bilbo busy, giving Thorin and herself some privacy. At least she hoped so.

"We can go to the summer festival!" Cora looked from Fili to Kili.

"Great idea brother! We'll go the summer festival!" Cora's eyes wandered to Thorin. She smiled as they caught each other's gaze. He smiled at Cora and under the table, she felt his hand grab hers.

"The summer festival sounds lovely."

* * *

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kelwtim2spar

wolfy7337

carmeleissle5cullen

evalilly-pad

Thanks to the new followers:

LadyGrell

Luthilla

evalilly-pad

KerryResidentOfEarth

lillajag11

mermaidgal94

wolfy7337

Jordan Lynn 7

Sackiara

nano17

Thank you to the new favouriters:

LadyGrell

Luthilla

evalilly-pad

xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx

mermaidgal94

wolfy7337


	13. Chapter 13

Cora touched the bead in her gently, as if it were fragile. She loved the bead and the man that put it there. She loved the small details that were carved into the silver metal, especially the Durin crest.

"Ready to go, Cora?" Bilbo was sitting on her bed, looking through one of the books she brought. He had insisted on waiting for her and escorting her to the stables.

"Yes Bilbo. Right as rain!" She tilted her head and hummed at the reflection in the mirror. She had the ribbon that Thorin gave her on her head, tied in a typical bow. She smoothed over her dress and smiled.

"You look beautiful. And Thorin chose to court you so even if he didn't, he'd still be head over heels for you." Cora turned on her heel and walked to her bed and sat beside Bilbo.

"Thank you Bilbo. I know I said it before but I feel like in need to say it again. Thank you for bringing me on this trip. Without you, I wouldn't have met so many wonderful Dwarves and I definitely wouldn't have met Thorin. And Thorin..." Cora smiled softly and sighed.

"Thorin is the most wonderful man I've met. He's just so...wonderful." She could see Bilbo roll his eyes from the corner of her eye, and she nudged him in response.

"So are you, Bilbo. The best brother I could've asked for." They hugged for a few moments and then pulled away. Bilbo brushed some hair from her face and gave her a smile.

"I'm ready." They both stood and made their way out her room, Bilbo leading the way. As they walked, Cora took deep calming breaths.

"Lady Cora, master Bilbo. Good day." They passed a few guards on their way to the stables, each of them nodding.

"Good morning everyone." Cora stepped into the open air and smiled. The sun was shining bright and the air was warm on her skin.

"Good morning amrâlimê." She smiled and blushed as two hands were placed on her shoulders, and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning Thorin." She felt like her heart was going to burst as Thorin look at her with those intense, blue eyes.

"Ready for the festival? I am!" Kili and Fili's loud, boisterous laughter hit her ears as they came running down from Erebor to the stables.

"Would you ride with, Cora?" She turned and looked up at Thorin and nodded.

"Yes. I would love to." She reached for his hand and grasped it in her small one. He gave her a breathtaking smile as his hand enclosed around hers.

She walked behind Thorin until they approached his pony. Thorin stepped away from her and placed his foot in the stirrup and then swung his leg over.

"You make that look so easy." She reached for his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled up and onto the pony.

"You get used to it, love." She settles back into Thorin's strong chest and hummed as his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and secure.

"The summer festival is in Dale?" She loved the way his chest rose and fell against her back as he took a breath and spoke.

"Aye. It's in Dale. A short ride away." She leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes lightly. The feeling of the sun and warm air on her skin, paired with Thorin's strong arms around her, had her feeling blissful.

"I love this. Erebor and Dale." Thorin shifted behind her causing Cora to sit up before leaning back again. He held the reins with one hand and the other, was placed on her stomach.

"I'm glad my city pleased you amrâlimê." Her body was flush with heat. Every time Thorin touch her, it sent sparks through out her body and made her feel giddy.

"Thank you Thorin." The rest of the ride into Dale was peaceful and filled with chatter amongst the group of travellers.

Cora talked amongst Fili and Kili and her brother and was ever present of Thorin's arms around her. She enjoyed the conversations as well as the feeling of two strong, warm arms around her.

"Here we are. City of Dale and the Summer Fesitval." The group of Dwarves and two hobbits stopped at the outskirts of the city to dismount their ponies.

Cora leaned forward to give Thorin room to dismount, and when he was ready for her, she swung her leg over and smiled down at him.

"Hello my king." His hands grabbed her waist and lifted her off, spinning her around once, before setting her down in front of him.

"You truly are beautiful." A soft chaste kiss was placed on her lips, before a hand grabbed hers and pulled her away.

"We're going to steal her for a moment, uncle. We'll meet up with you soon." Cora looked back at Thorin as she was being pulled away, and gave him an apologetic look.

When she turned back, she looked from Fili to Kili, skeptically. She didn't know what they had planned or what they were going to do? But she was wary. She felt like they had something up their sleeves.

"We thought separating you from our uncle would give your brother and him a good chance to talk." Cora rolled her eyes and sighed.

Bilbo was still on about Thorin not asking him for permission to court her. He was all bent out of shape about it and Cora didn't know it or when he would get over it.

"Are you sure this is s good idea?" Instead of answering her, they grabbed her arms and kept walking towards the markets and away from the music and dancing.

"Yes. It'll be fine. Don't worry." Cora smiled and then nodded. If they said it would be fine, then it would be.

"The summer festival seems so lively." As she stepped up to a market stall, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, as if someone was watching her.

She frowned and looked over her shoulder, but saw no one in particular. Cora turned back and shrugged it off as her being paranoid, and focused on the fresh fruit in front of her.

"You're King Thorin's courtship aren't you?" Cora's face flushed and she stuttered at being easily recognized.

"Y-yes. I a-am. How did you k-know?" The woman in front of her gave her a small smile and leaned in.

"Every dwarf in the area heard of you. King Thorin's future queen." Cora felt her face drop and her eyes widened.

She hadn't quite let it sink in that by courting Thorin, she _would_ be future queen. She would be by his side. She would be queen.

"It's very exciting news." Her heart was pounding in her chest as the realization hit her. She had thought about it before, but it hadn't actually sunk in what she would become.

"E-everyone knows..?" She felt her nerves catch a hold of her once more. She wasn't nervous to court Thorin when it happened, but she was nervous before.

Before they started courting, she was nervous around him because her feelings were so strong. She had felt too strongly about Thorin off the bat and it scared her.

Now, she was scared again. She was worried and scared. How would she be able to be a good queen when she had barely seen anything outside of the Shire? How would she be able to do anything when she had little experience?

"Cora? You alright?" Fili and Kili soon joined her side and placed comforting hands on her shoulders. She quickly nodded and shoved her feelings deep inside herself and forced a smile.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. Don't worry." After thanking the woman, and following Fili and Kili once again, she let her mind wander once more.

The idea of trying to rule a kingdom with Thorin, while she was a genteel hobbit was terryifing. Absolutely terrifying. And what would her brother say? Her brother wouldn't allow her to stay here. He would demand that she came back.

"...they're just up ahead waiting for us..." Cora stopped following Fili and Kili when, once again, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly, she turned and looked over her should for any sign of anything that could cause this.

"Hello hobbit." As she turned back, a scream barely left her mouth before a hand was clamped over her, silencing her scream. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her from the ground, onto a horse.

"Keep silent or I'll slit your throat." Cora sat rigid as the horse and person who captured her, kicked the horse into a run.

"Thorin!" She screamed, despite the protests and started thrashing against the man holding her, desperate to get free.

"Somebody help me!" Cora leaned forward and jerked back, trying to catch the man by surprise.

"I said quiet!" She cried out in pain as the man struck her in the side of the head, hard. Her vision started getting blurry and her head felt heavy.

"Thorin..."

* * *

It's been a long time coming, but here's a new chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

FlowerChild23

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

FlowerChild23

POZZU

Sarah March

UchihaAkia

Always1997

6jayc6

No-One-Important666

lette4127

juliebigjewlzbrowning

lpsycb

blushingpixie

Lady Lucky Heartfillia

LillyRose18

HopelessDarkness

Isabelle Sterling

denisemurasaki7

Thanks to the favouriters:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Always1997

No-One-Important666

lette4127

juliebigjewlzbrowning

blushingpixie

Lady Lucky Heartfillia

LillyRose18

HopelessDarkness

Xanae-Warrior

Isabelle Sterling

denisemurasaki7


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin's eyes darkened and his hands clenched into tight balls. He felt his anger level rising as each word fell from his nephews lips. Every word they spoke made his blood boil.

"We're sorry, Uncle. We have no idea what happened. She was behind us one moment and then the next she was gone." Thorin's fists loosened and then clenched once more.

"Who is the last one to see her?" His voice was deeper and he spoke with a harsh tone. His One, his Cora was gone. Missing or taken, he wasn't sure, but she was gone.

"A woman who was selling fruit. She spoke to her and with her about your courtship. But she told us that she saw Cora leave and when she looked for her again a few moments later, she had disappeared." Thorin lurched forward and smashed his fists against the wooden desk in front of him.

"I want her found! I want her found today!" It was well known that Dwarves were protective of their women, even more so when their lives were threatened.

"Thorin, we don't know what happened." His head snapped up and he let out an animalistic growl. He was beyond pissed and he swore that he would tear this kingdom and the next apart to find her.

"She can't have gone too far. It's been only two hours since we last found her." Thorin stepped away from the desk and began pacing back and forth.

He couldn't believe she was missing. He couldn't believe he let her out of his sight. Why in the name of Mahal would he do that? He shouldn't have done that.

"Fuck!" The King under the mountain swore and kicked the nearest chair over, all the while knowing that 14 Dwarves and a halfling were watching him.

"Thorin, we will find her." His sister voice filled his ears but offered little comfort. Even as she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, it offered little comfort.

"We will send guards out to find her. We will look day and night, nadad. She is your mizim and kurdu." Thorin took a deep, shaky breath.

He was a hardened warrior who lost too much. He was a prince who lost his home, a king who had to make a new one in the Blue mountains, and finally, the King under the mountain who finally found his One, only to have her lost.

"We will find her uncle. We promise you."

* * *

Cora May Pearl Took-Baggins was absolutely and wholly terrified. She had no idea where she was or who had taken her or why. She didn't know what she did to deserve being ripped away from her family and friends and...Thorin. Oh god, the thought of losing and leaving Thorin almost made her heart shatter.

"Thorin..." She rest her head on her knee and sniffles softly. Thorin was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she had got far too little time with him.

They had just begun their courtship and had so much more to learn about each other. They had so many memories to make together and so much life to live. She was supposed to be there with him, not here. Not taken away from her love.

"Please! Someone help me!" Cora didn't recognize where she was, only that she was in a dark and cold cave. The rock she was sitting against was digging into her back and the cold, damp air chilling her to the bone.

"Please! Somebody help me!" While her wrists and feet weren't tied, Cora knew that her captors knew that she wouldn't run. She had no idea where she was going and even if she did, she wouldn't think she'd survive a night by herself. Not while there were orcs and goblins, wargs and wolves.

"Please..." Each scream and shout felt like sandpaper rubbing against her throat. It hurt like hell to scream, but Cora wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up.

"If someone is out there, please help me. I won't tell anyone what you've done. I won't get you into trouble with Thorin. I just want to be let go so I can see him again..." Cora froze when she heard snarling and snapping.

She shoved her back against the cave wall, looking for anything she could use as a weapon to defend herself with. As the snarls got louder and more prominent, she felt bile rising in her throat.

"Kulknej liwo baj thorin oakenukhield ukuffer! auk najor comeuk avo nauk-ukcue lav-li kulknej liwo avear ouav lav-li avhroaav." Cora didn't know what they were saying or who the hell they were, but she felt her heart racing and her blood run cold all the same.

She felt a shiver run down her back as the sounds of heavy paws were heard inside the cave. She swore she was going to die, she could almost feel the life slipping from her even though nothing had happened yet.

"P-please! Please! Please don't kill me!" As she pleaded for her life, a man followed by what she knew to be a warg, stopped in front of her. The man jumped off the warg and strode towards you, a large knife in one hand, and rope in the other.

"Hello little hobbit. Here lot 'bout you." Her body started shaking and she whimpered as he dropped the rope, and grabbed a lock of her hair, stroking it.

"P-please. I won't cause any trouble if you just let me go...I just...I want to see Thorin again." The mans smirk grew and Cora flinched at his yellow and chipped teeth.

"That's right, love. Your Thorin's little pet. Bet he's missing you." All she could think of was Thorin and bilbo. She would never see her brother or her king again.

"I-I promise I w-won't tell anyone who you are. Just l-let me go." A glint of silver caught her eyes and she whipped her head to the side. His large knife was being raised to her head, inch by inch.

"No! No! Please! Please!" Her body started shaking with sobs as her worst nightmare was about to come true. She was about to be killed and gutted with a knife.

"Shut up!" She clamped her eyes shut and wrung her hands together, waiting for pain. However, when she felt nothing, she peered out of one eye.

"Gotta send a message to that king of yours." Cora felt he tug on her courting braid. He raised the knife and with a quick slash, cut off her courting braid bead and all.

"This should do it."

* * *

Translation:

Kulknej liwo baj thorin oakenukhield ukuffer! auk najor comeuk avo nauk-ukcue lav-li kulknej liwo avear ouav lav-li avhroaav - We will make Thorin oakenshield suffer! As he comes to rescue her we will tear out her throat

Nadad: Brother

Mizim: Jewel

Kurdu: Heart

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kelwtim2spar

FlowerChild23

Thanks to the followers:

Anastasia Slytherin

PeterPan2425

maryb1439

Pierced Pretty and Perverse

gail32

Ailinell

Thanks to the favouriters:

Lady Lucky Heartfillia

LillyRose18

HopelessDarkness

Xanae-Warrior

Isabelle Sterling

denisemurasaki7

Anastasia Slytherin


	15. Chapter 15

Cora didn't know how long she was laying against a sharp, cold rock, but when she awoke from her fitful sleep, she was sore and freezing.

She pushed herself up to sit and rubbed her hands over her arms to create some kind of warmth, although it wasn't much. She didn't she would be able to get any warmer despite her best efforts.

"Hello?" Cora listened for something, anything and was met with silence.

"Hello..?" She called out once more, wondering if she truly was alone right now. If there was someone near by or walking near the cave perhaps they'd hear her.

"P-please...I need help." Cora's voice faded as the sounds of harsh growls and snapping jaws filled the cave. Wargs. They were back.

"Oh Valar. Please let me get out of this alive! Please!" As much as she was happy that she came on this trip with Bilbo, and she would truly never forget it, she was having regrets.

If she hadn't come, she wouldn't have met Thorin and she wouldn't have started courting him. And if she wouldn't have started courting him than she wouldn't have been taken.

But on the opposite side of her thinking, if she hadn't come, she'd end up with some boring, stuffy hobbit. If she hadn't come she wouldn't have met Thorin, and she wouldn't have had a chance to feel real, unrequited love. Thorin was truly one of the best things to ever happen to her. Ever.

"He's brave. So very brave. And strong. The trials he has been through in his life would drive anyone insane. But not him. He's a good man, an honest and just man. He is a wonderful, just and honest man. Dwarf. He is..." Cora hadn't realized she had been shedding tears until she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Thorin is the best thing that ever has and ever will happen to me." Cora closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

She thought of the Shire with its beautiful rolling hills and green pastures. She thought of the simple yet wonderful life she has lived, far from the danger that lurked outside. She was safe there.

Thorin. She thought of Thorin next. His dark hair and captivating blue eyes and his smile. She loved everything about him. She loved looking at him when he was focused on other tasks. She loved the look of concentration on his face as he spoke with those around him. She loved how he cared, truly cared, for his people.

"Thorin..." As the snapping and the snarls got louder and closer, she opened her eyes slowly and looked the direction of the growls.

Slowly, she raised her hand to her lips and pressed a kiss against the tips of her fingers. She pulled her hand away and held it outright, hoping and imagining, the kiss finding him.

* * *

Thorin paced in front of the dining table, his hands clenched behind his back. It had been almost 2 full days since she was missing and no one had heard a word yet. No matter how far they searched or for how long, there was no word of the beautiful little hobbit.

"Please Thorin, you need to eat something!" He turned and glared at Bilbo. How could he eat? His One, his little hobbit, was somewhere out there, alone.

"I will eat when she is found, safe. Until then do not bother me unless you have word of her whereabouts." Thorin turned away from Bilbo and continued pacing. Each step he took, more desperate and more angry.

"I am worried too Thorin. She is my sister for Valar's sake! I am terrified of what she may be going through! But I know that she would not want us to grow weak in her absence!" Thorin ignored Bilbo. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't need to hear this. He wanted to hear that she was found or they knew where she was. He only wanted to hear news of Cora.

"Uncle?" Thorin stopped pacing and faced his nephews. His hands were still clenched behind his back and he was just as anxious as before for news.

"What have you heard? You have any news Fili? Kili?" Thorin stood before his nephews, almost a wreck. His One was missing and he had no idea where she was.

"A village not far from here saw her. She was on a horse with a man and she was struggling." Thorin's hands clenched once more.

"We leave in an hour."

* * *

Night had fallen and with it, came a harsh wind and chill. This chill struck her to the bone and made her shake and shiver more now, than she had earlier. This chill whipped through the sleeves of her dress as well as the skirt.

"Couldn't have been w-warmer?" Her frustration and anger rose to a new level. Was she really going to be killed? Or were they going to torture her like a cat does with a mouse?

Was she ever going to see Thorin and bilbo and the rest of the dwarves again? Was she going to die alone and afraid?

' _You are a Took! Act like one! Find a way out of here Cora! Find a way out! You are smart and resourceful! Do something!'_ Her brothers voice was sharp and loud in her mind. He was urging her, no, demanding her to find a way out.

"There's no one here. They think I won't run because I'm scared. There will be guards though..." Cora sat up and looked around the cold, damp cave.

"If I'm going to leave, I have to leave now." She placed her hands up against the wall and pushed herself to stand. She hadn't used her legs in a few hours and they were numb and felt like jelly.

"Come on, Cora! Just go! Just go for it!" She took one step at a time. She held onto the wall as tightly as possible, just to make sure that if her legs did give out, she wouldn't completely collapse.

"I don't know where I'm going though...what direction I'm facing." As she got to the entrance of the cave, her eyes narrowed. Which direction did she need to go?

"Erebor is...northwest..." She wracked her brain for any useful information she may have about finding her way. She loved to read, that was one of her and Bilbo's favourite pastimes, but she hadn't read much about survival or finding her way when lost.

"Valor, help me." She left the cave and started inching closer to the line of thick and towering trees. She was tremendously thankful that as a hobbit, she was light on her feet.

' _Eyes and ears open. If you hear anything, climb the nearest tree and wait.'_ Bilbo's voice and advice, filled her mind. It felt like a comfort to hear his voice, even if it was just her imagination.

"I need to find a town or a village." Cora stepped lightly and carefully. She may be light on her feet but she didn't want to add **any** extra noises, especially those of her tripping accidentally. The wargs, and she believed Orcs, may be close or still in the area and that made her skin crawl.

"Can't dally. Need to balance being as quiet as possible, with making haste." Once Cora was in the woods far enough, she picked her up her pace and began running.

She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she needed to put as much distance between herself and the cave. If she could make it to the edge of a village or town, she could sent word to Thorin.

She just had to make it first...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kelwtim2spar

FlowerChild23


	16. Chapter 16

Cora Baggins most favourite thing about the Shire was the green, luscious rolling hills. That was her favourite thing about living in the peaceful Shire.

Those hills promised peace and serenity, comfort and the feels of home and homesickness. Those hills were the hills that she has traversed many times while visiting family in the next hobbit town over, or the one after that.

Those hills were also the hills where she heard about Thorin. Bilbo and herself would pack a picnic and go sit on the tops of those hills and eat and talk.

She would hear about the bravery, and stupidity, of dwarves. There, sitting by beside bilbo, was where she heard of Thorin Oakenshield and his quest to reclaim Erebor. That was where she heard about his quest to kill Azog the Defiler.

And those hills, were the hills where she was asked by Bilbo to join her on his trip back to Erebor.

However, now, the hills of the Shire, the distant beautiful green hills felt like a distant memory to Cora. Now, they seemed as if they were a world away because her view has changed drastically.

Instead of the beautiful green hills, she saw thick dark forest everywhere she turned. She saw boulders of hardened, sharp rocks piercing through the ground. She heard growls of wolves nearby looking for a fresh meal instead of the chatter of neighbours and friends down at the market.

" _Home is long gone. You need to focus now."_ Bilbo's voice was encouraging her to press on and find shelter or a village.

" _You're being hunted by now, most likely. Find shelter. Find a village. Hide where they cannot find you. Wargs are strong enough to knock trees over if they get the chance."_ Cora stopped running for a moment and looked around to get her bearings.

Trees, trees and more trees. That's all she could see, but she had to make a decision to go someway. Should she continue in this direction in hopes of finding a village? Or should she switch directions and run another way?

Cora groaned and closed her eyes. She focused and took deep breaths, thinking deep and hard about what she was going to do.

She tried to think of Bilbo's description of the area around Erebor and where various little towns and villages were. Maybe if she could remember something on the maps he drew, she could find a place. Find something.

"Come on, Cora. Focus! You've looked at the maps in his book hundreds of times!" She pictured herself standing over the leather bound book gazing down at the pages.

Rivers, lakes and mountains filled the pages, along with names of every one that bilbo could remember. Mirkwood was where the elven king lived, and after that **was** Laketown, not that it stood anymore. And then after that was the city of Dale and then of course Erebor.

But what was before Mirkwood? Hills and forests. And a Goblin cave. That's where Bilbo got separated and that's where Thorin accused Bilbo of leaving and taking off back to the Shire.

Or was that some other time? Cora cursed herself. She couldn't think straight and she was running out of time. Any moment she could hear those disgusting growls of Wargs and any minute she could be found and killed.

"I just have to go and hope I choose the right direction." Cora wiped her hands on the skirt of her dress and licked her lips. She looked behind her, searching the bushes for any sign of movement.

"I have to keep going." She turned back and started running, taking the same course she had before.

* * *

Thorin arrived in the village that Fili and Kili spoke of. He was accompanied by Bilbo, his nephews, as well as Dwalin. Each of the company that he brought, rode hard and fast until they reached the centre of the village where Cora was last seen.

"There was a merchant selling bread who saw her. She was on top a horse struggling against a man who was holding her." Thorin looked at Fili and motioned with his head to lead and he would follow.

Thorin waited until Fili, Kili and Bilbo, had walked past, while he waited a moment. He leaned in to speak in hushed tones with Dwalin and once said, he continued to follow Fili.

"Where did you see them go? What direction? What did the man look like?" As Thorin approached the merchant, his eyes wandered. He couldn't escape the feeling like he was being watched, and he instinctively reached for his blade.

"They went towards the forest. There are caves there that smugglers used to use. They stretch for miles and are hard to navigate. If they took her, there is no doubt in my mind that she is somewhere in there." Even as the conversation ended, Thorin kept his hand on his blade.

"Shall we ride there, Thorin?" His eyes narrowed and jumped from stall to stall, looking for someone or something, that was watching him.

"Thorin? What is it?" He held up his hand to silence Bilbo. Something wasn't right.

"Be on guard. Something or someone is watching us." It only took a moment for Thorin to turn, when the sound of an arrow hitting wood, and then the sounds of blood curdling screams hit their ears.

* * *

Cora didn't know how long she had been hiding in her little cove, or how long she had been sleeping for, but when she did wake, she woke to the sounds of screaming.

She jerked up and scurried back against her cove and looked around trying to pinpoint just where the sound was coming from.

She didn't think it was coming from around her, and she couldn't hear any wargs growling. Cora inched out of her cover, slowly, just to be sure.

"It's clear. I think." As she slowly stood and turned around, her eyes caught the sight of the fire and smoke over the ridge. Curiously, she started walking towards it, and the screams.

"A village on fire?" She felt something deep inside her telling her to run towards the village. She didn't know how to describe it, other than a pull. Something was there and she needed to find it.

'Could it be Thorin?' The closer she got, the louder the screams became. The fire roared through the village, spreading from building to building as various people ran for cover.

"What the hell is going on?" She stood back, in shock.

"What happened?" She grabbed the wrist of a man, only to drop it s moment later as he turned. A deep gash from an axe, she guessed, was running from his eye down to his jaw.

"Orcs. They're killing everyone. Everything they can see. They started the fire to flush us out..." Cora opened her mouth to ask another question. The man however, shortly fell to the ground, an arrow imbedded in his skull.

" _Run, Cora! Don't just stand there! Run you foolish hobbit!"_ It was Thorin's voice this time that rang through her mind. His deep, raspy voice, the one she missed so much, was telling her what to do.

Cora didn't hesitate to listen to his voice. She ran into the city, hoping to get cover, while avoiding the fire. She needed to find a safe place to hide or at the very least, avoid any orcs.

"Mother!"

"Father!" She heard various screams from around her, only getting more deafening as she was in the heart of the village.

Everywhere she looked there was chaos. Everywhere. Either from the fire or the people running and screaming for their dead, she couldn't be sure. Just chaos.

"Cora?!" Her head whipped around, dirty, mangled curls hitting her cheeks. Her eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes.

Hallway down the broken street stood her brother and master Dwalin. Her lip quivered and she started shaking as her brother ran towards her.

"Bilbo! Thank god!" She threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his body. She was exhausted from running, exhausted from lack of a good sleep and food. And she was exhausted from missing her family and friends.

"We need to get out here, lassie. Don' have much time." Where was Thorin? Where was he?

"Cora! We need to leave. There are orcs attacking the village. They set the whole thing on fire and are killing anyone they can see." Thorin. Where was Thorin?

"Move!" Bilbo was pushed aside and Cora thrown over the bulky warriors frame. Cora didn't flinch or scream, rather she looked around at what she could see while being tossed over a shoulder.

Thorin. They were going to hurt Thorin.

"Thorin. Where is Thorin? They're going to try and kill him. Or hurt him or something." She wiggled on top of Dwalin's large shoulder, to no avail. She was not in the state to fight him, as she had little energy and he was much stronger.

"Fili! Kili!" A familiar pair of brothers approached Dwalin as he fled the burning village to the edge of the forest. He set Cora down, only to have her yanked into a strong chest with arms tightly wrapping around her.

"You scared me, you stupid hobbit!" She pulled back only a few inches. Thorin's good above her, his eyes searching her form for any cuts or bruises, stopping at her tangled and dirty hair.

"I lost the courting bead. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't but..." She was silenced by a pair of lips on hers, followed by another bone crushing hug.

"Amrâlimê...a bead doesn't matter. Your life is more important." Cora sighed and pushed herself further into Thorin's broad chest, feeling like she was finally safe; like she was home.

"As happy as a renunion as this uncle, and I don't want to rush you, but we have to leave. There are orcs everywhere still and I'm sure they're after the pair of you." Cora pulled away once more, and despite Fili's warning about time, she threw herself at him.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" She gave Fili a tight hug and then turned to Kili.

"As irritating as you can be." She gave Kili the same kind of hug and then was pulled away.

"Fili is right, Thorin. We need to leave and we need to leave now!"

"Grab the ponies. We leave now then." Cora shivered as the wind and the cold finally caught up with her. Adrenaline wore off and the reality of what she had been through hit her.

"You're freezing." Thorin wrapped his thick and warm cloak around her shoulders. Cora sighed and gripped it tightly in her hands, pulling it even closer.

"We're ready, uncle."

* * *

They found each other! Finally, right? Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

FlowerChild23

Kelwtim2spar

MissCallaLilly

Thanks to the new follower:

spuddymuffin


	17. Chapter 17

Cora sighed for the third time as she was, once again, instructed to sit still and not move. And once again, she decided that sitting still was too much work for her.

"I'm fine! Stop poking and prodding me!" They had gotten back to Erebor less than an hour ago, and seas being forced through a physical exam to make sure she was fine. Which she was.

"Stop touching me!" She reached and smacked the healers hand that was closest to her.

She was tired of being poked and prodded, and all she wanted to do was have a hot bath and go to bed. But at Thorin's instance, she had to be checked out and looked over. And after he gave the orders, he quickly left the room to speak to Dwalin and his sister.

"Milady, King Thorin has insisted that you sit still and get checked over..." Cora crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the room for either bilbo, or Fili and Kili. One of them would have to help her, or so she had hoped.

"Get your hands off of me! I said I am fine and I do not need the help!" The stubbornness of dwarves was known, well known, but so was her own stubbornness.

"The King has given direct orders..." Cora's eyes narrowed as she glared at the dwarrowdam in front of her.

"Yes I heard What _King Thorin_ has said. And I am telling you that I am fine! You have checked me for scrapes and bruises and have found nothing serious. Will you please just let me go?!" Cora's temper and voice rose with each word she spoke, until she was almost yelling at the healers.

"Milady..." The doors swung open once more, and Cora felt relief at the sight of Thorin entering the room.

"Thorin! Tell them that I am fine! Really this isn't necessary!" Cora felt her heart racing as Thorin stepped in front of her and grasped her cheeks in both hands.

"I want to be sure they didn't hurt you." Her eyes fluttered closed as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers, softly and sweetly.

"I am fine, Thorin." When he pulled away, Cora sighed and leaned in, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

"I want to be sure." Still, she whined softly against him, feeling the exhaustion of the past few weeks hit her, all at once.

"She is fine. No major wounds or injuries. Bumps and bruises, that is all." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"He's still out there. The man that took you. We couldn't find him and no one recognized him. I no longer want you leaving the gates without me or at least two others with you, one of them being a guard." Cora couldn't say she was surprised by his decision, she almost expected it, and she really didn't want to argue, but she needed to make a point.

"When he took me, Thorin, I was with Fili and Kili. I was with you and Dwalin, so what will stop him from trying again? Even with you with me..." She was cut off by his lips on hers, and then the room was emptied.

"If he tries to touch you in my presence, whoever he may be, I will strike him where he stands. He will never, no one will ever, touch you or hurt you again. No one will take you from me." Cora sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself flush against him.

"I love you, Thorin. You got me through this. You and Bilbo. When I was on the run, all I could hear was your voice and his." She melted against him, relaxed, as he pulled her closer, his own arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"I will never lose you, amrâlimê. You will never be taken from me again. If anyone should be so foolish to try, they will wish for death." The way Thorin spoke, the threats he made, were comforting to her.

How could she have asked for a better love, one so deep and true, that Thorin would risk his own life to save her? He would risk his everything to keep her safe and comfortbwle.

"Thank you Thorin." She pulled away and dusted her lips across his cheek to meet his lips.

"Are you needing of anything?" Cora blushes as his thumbs brushed across the apples of her cheeks, before settling back against her waist.

"I would like a decent meal, and a hot bath. And then a comfortable bed. To be honest, I'm feeling a little grimy." Even after she had a hot bath, and scrubbed her skin, she still felt disgusting and grungy.

"Of course, Ghivashel. We will go and get you what you'd like." Cora smiled and thanked Thorin, and then grabbed his outstretched hand, and jumped from the medical bed she was sitting on.

"Your brother was worried about you." Cora cast a glance up at Thorin, before squeezing his hand.

"I imagine he was impossible to deal with." As she heard Thorin laugh beside her, Cora beamed.

"Almost as unbearable as I was, Âzyungûn." Cora felt her heart swell at each beautiful and endearing term he used with her.

"Thank you Thorin." Cora walked with him down the halls of Erebor, away from the medical wing, towards the royal kitchens and dining hall.

"No need to thank me, Ghivashel. I would do anything for you." As they approached the dining hall, Cora could hear the sound of clinking glasses and boisterous laughter.

"Lady Cora!" She stepped into the dining hall and grinned. Her brother was squished between Bombur and Dwalin, a tankard in his hand. He looked uncomfortable as they poured more ale into his tankard, until it was almost overflowing.

"Hello, Kili." Cora braced herself to be bowled over by the dwarf, as he came barreling towards her.

"You're okay!" As he got closer to her, Thorin stepped in front of her, stopping his gentle, yet excited attack.

"She is recovering. Do not tackle her." She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed softly.

"I'm fine Thorin." She enjoyed his protective nature, finding it endearing and sweet.

"I'm fine, Kili." She gave him a hug, even though she had seen him less than two hours ago.

"They gave you a clean bill of health?" She nodded and grabbed Kiki's outstretched arm and followed him to the table, taking her place in between himself and Fili.

"I'm glad you're okay, lassie." She smiled and thanked Balin, before reaching for a glass of water.

"Where did they take you?" Cora bit her lip and hesitated at answering the question.

"A small village north east of Dale. It was a days ride away. There were smuggling caves that she was held in." Cora felt eyes on her, staring at her, expecting a story.

"They wanted to make Thorin suffer. They were going to make sure I was returned unrecognizable and as he came to get me, they would strike him down. I didn't recognize the speech from the Orcs, but I heard it confirmed in the common tongue." The thought of being returned unrecognizable, Cora visibly shuddered.

"There were Orcs that attacked the village near by. They set fire to the buildings and as the people fled, they struck them down." Cora placed the glass to her lips and took a long, slow sip of water.

The dwarves around her were talking about what had happened, and their theories on who could've done it, while Cora sat there and ate slowly.

She stared down at her small plate of food and picked things up one by one, before slowing eating them. She was tuning out the chatter around her, drifting further into her thoughts.

"Lady Cora? Are ye alright?" She lifted her head and made eye contact with Thorin, sitting across from her.

Even though it was Ori that had asked, she kept her gaze on Thorin. She found comfort in his blue eyes, and wanted to look nowhere but them.

"Yes. I'm alright. I'm just thinking." Cora looked away from Thorin and looked down at her plate once more.

"We will talk to the council about this. We need to find the threat and destroy it." Cora raised her gaze once more, catching the eye of Bilbo.

He gave he a consoling look, and nod, and then his hand drifted down to his pocket. She knit her eyebrows together as he drifted off into his thoughts, even though many were conversing around him. She watched his fingers dip into his pocket, grasping something.

'What does he have?' Cora bit her bottom lip, concerned as a dark Look grew over her brothers face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Welisarne

Kelwtim2spar

Thanks to the followers:

socalrose

oceandreamer1

Saddles18

BookKeeper88

CareFreeHugz

SaintsFan1

bvb743

grim assassin sherlock101

Cat Archer

Forbidden-Love-0776

Lady Jensen

Thanks to the favouriters:

basketball4444

cupidosneaks

LoveHateEverythingInBetween

Saddles18

TheMightyThunderDragon

CareFreeHugz

bvb743

Cat Archer


End file.
